<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T and the Philosopher's Stone by TheCaillic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907389">A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T and the Philosopher's Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaillic/pseuds/TheCaillic'>TheCaillic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Fuck JK Rowling, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Rewrite, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Muggleborn Slytherin Character, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaillic/pseuds/TheCaillic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost ten years since the defeat of Voldemort, along with the end of the Wizarding War, and the wizarding world continues to speculate the events of that Halloween night. </p><p>Soon, many of their questions will be answered due to Harry Potter; The Boy who Lived, starting his education at Hogwarts. Follow Harry during his first year, as he tries to navigate his way through a new world.</p><p>Lucky for Harry, he'll have some help in the form of A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. A group dedicated to helping the newcomers to the Wizarding World and Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Girl Who Stayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heloise Selwyn, better known as Hela, was considered quite strange, quite strange indeed. She didn’t seem to fit into the wizarding world or the muggle world. She was considered very unpredictable, which was part of the reason why she was on the run in the first place.</p><p>You see, Hela was a spy, a very good one in fact. She had spent the last couple of years working hard and fighting against some darkest forces the wizarding world had ever seen. Unfortunately, her fellow witches and wizards would never know of Hela’s bravery and determination. Usually, Hela was a striking young woman, with hair as black as midnight and sea blue eyes. However, in the current moment, thanks to a good disguise, she had messy brown hair and matching eyes, among various other changes.</p><p>On the bright side, she wouldn’t have to wear this disguise after today. Hela had a secret. Despite being a descendant of a pure blooded wizarding family, two of Hela’s best friends were muggles. Clara and Leo Blake were two of the kindest people you would ever meet but were also the kind of people that pure-bloods despised. If other pure-bloods knew of her relationship with the Blakes, it would not be pretty, but because Hela was the most unpurebloodish pure-blood, she didn’t care. She loved the Blakes for their loving nature and energetic attitude towards life. Hela, herself was never the most open or outgoing person, but that was part of the reason she loved her friends so much. They made her feel happy and content whenever she visited them, which was why she was over the moon when she heard the news.</p><p>She was in West Virginia at the time. It was sundown as Hela was heading home after a long day at work. Point Pleasant was well known for its local folklore. Hela found all the stories about moth people very amusing. She believed that the ‘mothman’ was just a transfiguration job gone bad, but due to being in hiding, she wasn’t able to accept all the joke invites to go hunting for the beast, and confirming it for herself. At the time, she would joke with herself that once the war was over, she should come back with the Blakes and Moody, in order to search for the mysterious creature. Another thing Hela found funny, was thinking about how Point Pleasant would react to her witchleyness. If they knew about the waitress, who could turn into a cat at will, they would surely lose their minds.</p><p> </p><p>The town, however, would never find out, due to the arrival of a beautiful horned owl, carrying a small note. Hela knew what this meant and quickly opened the letter.</p><p>Dark Lord defeated.<br/>
War is finally over.<br/>
Potters dead.<br/>
Son lives.<br/>
Seek conference for more information upon return.</p><p>Despite having an idea of what the letter contained, she was still surprised by its context. She pang of sadness at the thought of her old school peers deaths. ‘Potters son lives’. Hela felt a wave of sympathy for the child. She knew what it could be like to lose parents. </p><p>This feeling was somewhat overshadowed by the thought of getting to see her friends again. After waiting for what felt like the longest year of her life, she could finally see the people she cares about the most, and she could finally see little Mathilda again. She quickly made arrangements to get back to Ireland as soon as possible.</p><p>As she made her way across the country, she saw many signs that showed the news of the Dark Lord’s defeat.</p><p> </p><p>You Know Who Finally Stopped!</p><p>Bless The Boy Who Lived.</p><p> </p><p>It was finally over. After all these years, was he really gone? Hela was having a hard time believing it. However, now was not the time for worries, now was the time for celebration! Her excitement grew as she got closer to Ireland.</p><p>Once she finally arrived, she saw Moody waiting for her.</p><p>“ADRIAN!” she yelled happily.</p><p>The two friends ran towards each other and embraced. Hela could see how he had changed while she was in hiding. Both physically and mentally. He had a couple of new scars, a little one on his left eyebrow, and a part of his right ear missing, but Hela could tell that he was still that bright-eyed punk she met all those years ago.</p><p>Adrian spoke first. “Merlin Hellzie, I didn’t realise how much I missed you till I saw you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, you knob. How are Clara, Leo, and Mathilda?”</p><p>“They’re all doing fine. Come on, let’s go see them now.”</p><p>The two of them started making their way to the Blake House while discussing the recent events.</p><p>“I still can’t believe he’s gone.” Hela stated.</p><p>“After all these years, he’s really gone!” Adrian jumped happily.</p><p>“But what’s all this talk of the Potter’s boy.”</p><p>“Oh, It’s quite a story, I think there’s more to it, but the gist of it is that the boy survived the killing curse and defeated the Dark Lord. Can you believe it, a baby defeating one of the most powerful wizards of all time.”</p><p>Hela raised an eyebrow at her friend’s words. “No, I don’t believe it.”</p><p>The two of them continued walking and talking until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.</p><p>“Hellzie? Is it really you?”</p><p>Hela turned to see her oldest friend running towards her. Unlike Adrian, Clara had hardly changed in the year that Hela was gone. Same dark brown hair tied up in a messy bun, same round hazel eyes, and the same style of dress with the ridiculous pattern (this one having various fruits on it).</p><p>“Oh my God, it is you! How are you!”</p><p>“Same old.”<br/>
As usual, Hela tried to hide her emotions, but Clara’s pure energy made it hard for her not to smile.</p><p>“Tell me about America! Was it fun for you’re first time? Did you meet anyone? Did you find any cool magical creatures?”</p><p>If anyone else were asking these questions, Hela would have pushed them to the side for annoying her, but since it was Clara, she was more than happy to answer any and all questions she had.</p><p>“America was very nice. I felt like I got very lucky for my first time. No, I didn’t meet anyone who was particularly interesting. I saw a lovely flock of thunderbirds near New Mexico, and heard rumors of some kind of mothman, but didn’t see him.”</p><p>The three continued to talk, as they arrived at Clara’s home. Before going in Hela stopped Adrian.</p><p>“James and Lily. Are you doing alright after what happened?” she asked.</p><p>“Honesty, part of me doesn’t want to believe they’re gone. First Marlene and now them. It seems like yesterday, when we were all still idiot kids, running around without a care in the world, and now a bunch of the people I grew up with are just gone.”</p><p>Hela looked at him sympathetically. She didn’t have the same history with the Potter’s that Adrian did, but she could understand the feeling of what it was like to lose people. She knew about Adrian being James’ roommate while at Hogwarts and him being good friends with Lily. During school, Hela always had a hard time letting herself get close to others, like Adrian and Clara did. She just wasn’t that kind of person.</p><p>Hela’s thoughts were once again interrupted by another loud voice. This one belonged to Clara’s husband, Leo. He was a strong-looking, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes.<br/>
He was very similar to his wife in many ways. Both energetic and both could spread positivity just by looking at you.</p><p>“Ah Hela! Good to see you again!”</p><p>“Likewise Leo, How’s your baby girl been doing?” Hela asked with genuine curiosity.</p><p>Leo and Clara lead their friend over to their growing two-year-old. Mathilda Blake was a perfect combination of Clara and Leo. The young girl had her mother’s eyes, and father’s complexion and ears.</p><p>After seeing Mathilda in person, after what felt like years, Hela secretly thanked her lucky stars for being able to be there with the people she cared about the most.</p><p>The four friends spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on the time they had spent apart and celebrating recent events. Well, they celebrated as hard as one could with a baby in the house. After the sun had set, Hela and Clara had ended up sitting out on the pouch with Matilda sleeping in Hela’s arms.</p><p>“So, what do you think of her?” Clara asked.</p><p>“She’s lovely.” Hela replied.</p><p>“That’s good to hear because there’s something we wanted to ask you.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Well, I wanted to wait and ask you in person, so now is the perfect time, would you be her godmother?”</p><p>Hela felt her heart stop for a second. Did she hear that right? Be Mathilda’s godmother. She didn’t think that she deserved this, but given all her hard work from the past couple of years, she had a sudden burst of courage.</p><p>“You know what? I’d love to.”</p><p>Hela could tell that her friend was trying her hardest not to scream with happiness. Little did any of them know; this was one of the last times they would all be together like this. Then again, if Hela did know of what was to come, there wasn’t much she could do about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is an AU of the original Harry Potter series. I am taking JK Rowling's world (and fixing her mistakes) just for fun. This story will be very OCs focused and will have many major and minor changes from the original books, but will still follow the basic storyline.</p><p>The goal to hopefully create a more LGBT+ positive Harry Potter at the end of the day.</p><p>Comments go along way when writing. So it would definitely be a big help if you left one. Please and Thank You ^w^</p><p>Come and scream at tumblr @thecaillic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Child Who Laughed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fair away from Hela, there was another person, who much like Hela was looking at a whole bunch of possibilities for the future, but his reasons for doing this were very different from Hela.</p>
<p>Alan Micheal Beatrix liked to think he was a fairly level headed man. He was a smart man, who could handle a lot of difficult situations, and all things considered, Alan was handling everything very fairly well. You see, Alan had quite the predicament. Now, this wasn’t a situation where he could go to the doctors for help. He didn’t think they would believe ‘my daughter is levitating toward the ceiling, PLEASE HELP!’, but Alan knew what he was getting into when he married a witch.</p>
<p>Alan was a tall, lanky man with (usually) neat brown hair. His ordinarily clean appearance that he had while working a case may as well have been a distant dream. He was currently sporting a five o clock, and a head of hair that looked like it had gone through a hurricane.</p>
<p>“Da, look at me!” Alan’s two-year-old daughter Diana screamed happily from the ceiling.</p>
<p>“I’m terrified to take my eyes off you love!!” Alan said while trying to remain calm, but couldn’t help but laugh nervously. </p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time his daughter had gotten into some magic shenanigans, and it definitely wasn’t going to be the last. Diana must have gotten this from her mother’s side of the family. Alan was never this rowdy as a child. (yes really, that’s definitely not a lie).</p>
<p>“Oh god, I should never have shown her Mary Poppins.” Alan whispers to himself.</p>
<p>Alan moved over to a coffee table in order to reach higher ground so that he could grab his daughter more easily. Just as he picked her out of the air, there was a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Just a moment!” Alan called to the door.</p>
<p>“Now, you behave yourself or no movies this weekend.” Alan said to his infant child as he adjusted her to fit in his arms.</p>
<p>“Awww, da no fun!” she yelled happily.</p>
<p>Alan rolled his eyes as he made his way or to the door and opened it to see the last person he ever wanted to talk to again.</p>
<p>“Hi Alan.”</p>
<p>“No.” Alan immediately said before trying to slam the door.</p>
<p>“Wait, Alan I just want to talk!”</p>
<p>“Go away Hector; I don’t want anything to do with--”</p>
<p>“Please, just give me five minutes.”</p>
<p>Alan hesitated and looked down at Diana, then motioned to Hector to go into the apartment. </p>
<p>“Diana, go to bed.”</p>
<p>Diana moved just out of sight in order to let the adults talk, but continued to listen in.</p>
<p>“Alright, five minutes go.” </p>
<p>“Look, I know after what happened to Renee you’re scared about what’s going to happen, but you can’t just ignore what needs to be done for Diana.”</p>
<p>“From everything I’ve seen of your world, I can only come to the conclusion that it would be more trouble than it’s worth. I mean honestly, Hector, can you really look me in the eye and tell me that Diana won’t end up like Renee.”</p>
<p>Hector looked a bit conflicted for a moment.</p>
<p>“I can’t say that it’s always going to be safe, but that’s true to whatever kind life she ends up leading. I promise things are getting much better and safer than before. Hector said while (and failing) to sound confident.</p>
<p>“How so?” Alan asked in a firm tone.</p>
<p>“Well, for one, the war is over. </p>
<p>“What about werewolves?”</p>
<p>Alan could tell his brother-in-law was very nervous. The man was practically sweating bullets and may have explored at any second, but Alan didn’t care about his wellbeing.</p>
<p>“All the werewolves that are deemed to be a threat will be captured.”</p>
<p>“So not you then.”</p>
<p>Hector looked at Alan with surprise. </p>
<p>“Yes...honestly, I’m surprised you don’t consider me a threat.”</p>
<p>“Oh please Hector, It hurts for me to look at you, but your no threat to anyone.” </p>
<p>Hector smiled at Alan, and Alan gave him a small one in return. It reminded Alan of a time before his wife’s untimely death. There was a time when Alan had everything he ever wanted. A smart and loving wife. A beautiful (but somewhat cheeky) child. A job he was great at. </p>
<p>His whole world managed to be destroyed all in one night. He still had Diana, but he couldn’t deny it wasn’t the same. Back when everything seemed so right. Alan hated that she was gone, and even thinking about something similar happening to Diana made him sick. </p>
<p>“Alan please, you don’t have a decision right now, but please just let me back into your life. I want us to be friends again! I want to have a relationship with my niece.”</p>
<p>Alan lent back. He was having a hard time making a decision. On the one hand, he also wanted to be friends with Hector again, but one the other hand, he hated the idea of Diana having anything to do with the wizarding world.</p>
<p>“I’ll think... I’ll keep thinking about what to do with Diana’s education when the time is right.” Alan looked towards Hector. “And I guess… you can stick around for a while.”</p>
<p>Hector’s face turned into something akin to a puppy. Alan knew that trying to ignore Hector was going to hurt him in the long run, and it would be nice to have him around again. It was going to take a while for Alan to stop hurting the way he does, but he’ll get there eventually.</p>
<p>“Thank you! Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>“Alright alright, don’t make it weird.” Alan joked.</p>
<p> Things definitely wouldn’t be easy for Alan. Then again, when was life ever easy for anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep in mind that this series will have changing perspectives in every chapter. We'll be in the main story for the next chapter. The first two chapters were introductions for the other main characters in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Close to ten years had passed since that eventful Halloween night. The two children had since grown up into energetic and mischievous girls.</p><p>“Why are you like this?”<br/>
Matilda (more commonly Tilly) Blake had grown into a intelligent and ambitious young lady. She wasn’t what was expected when it came to your average Slytherin student (a lot of the older students already referred to her as a ‘shame to the entire house’). Still, nonetheless, one couldn’t deny that she was a good student who was prepared to work hard to prove herself to the wizarding world.</p><p>The girl Hela had met all those years ago was truly an amazing combination of her parent's best traits, just like the older woman often predicted she would be. She had her father’s dark complexion and frizzy black hair and her mother’s hazel eyes. </p><p>“Because it’s funny.”<br/>
Diana Beatrix, unlike her best friend, wasn’t the most ambitious person. Diana preferred to live in the moment and didn’t care to listen to people who annoyed her. Diana enjoyed spending her time ‘finding good entertainment’. This made her a complete nightmare for her teachers and students who personally annoyed her.</p><p>Much like how Diana differed to Tilly in terms of personality, this way also true in terms of appearance. Unlike Tilly, she didn’t look much like her father. Diana seemed almost identical to her mother with wavy brown hair and tanned skin. The only way one could tell this girl was related to Alan Beatrix at first glance was from their matching dark brown eyes and the single streak of white hair.

</p><p>“One of these days, your antics are gonna come back to bite you in the arse.” Tilly laughed at Diana’s response to her original question.</p><p>“And today is not that day my friend.” Diana replied smugly.</p><p>The two girls continued talking while their train home made its way through the countryside.</p><p>“And I know for a fact that the day won’t come for at least two months.” Diana continued. You could tell she wasn’t trying very hard to hide her excitement for their first summer away from school. She liked to pretend that it was because she was glad to be away from school at long last. Still, Tilly could tell that, in reality, she was happy that she was going to see her dad after being away from home for so long.</p><p>The two of them continued to discuss their plans for the summer. The talk mostly involved ordinary things like visiting family and not doing summer homework till the last minute.</p><p>“Are you planning on visiting the Weasleys during the summer?” Tilly asked.</p><p>“If those two remember to ask their mother.” Diana replied.</p><p>“With their scatterbrains. It amazes me that they can get anything done.” Tilly laughed.</p><p>“Well that’s just not true. They can get plenty done. You know… as long as it involves blowing up Filch’s office.” Diana said as she got up to buy some snacks. The two girls laughed at the thought of that.</p><p>Speak of the devils, and they shall appear. The Weasley twins came charging down the hall of the train in order to catch up to the trolley lady and had just stopped at Diana and Tilly’s compartment. It didn’t take long for the twins to notice the girls.</p><p>“Well hello, how are you lovelies doing today?” George said, in a bad Scottish accent that was trying to mimic Diana’s way of speaking.</p><p>Tilly laughed while Diana gave George a ‘do that again, I dare you’ look.</p><p>George and Fred decided to make themselves comfortable with Fred stealing Diana’s spot in the compartment, and George sitting next to Tilly. They proceeded to start needling the girls with questions about their holidays. Fred and George were an interesting pair. Tilly liked them for the most part, but often found their overenthusiastic attitude for trouble hard to keep up with, but they were some of the nicer people Tilly had met during her first year at Hogwarts. She would definitely prefer to be trapped in a room with the two of them, than any of her roommates.</p><p>“So what shenanigans are you two planning for the summer? Tilly asked.</p><p>“Now why would you assume we were planning as shenanigans?” George replied.</p><p>“Yes, and frankly, we’re offended that you would even think it.” Fred added on.</p><p>“You’re gonna set Percy’s room on fire, aren’t you.” Diana said as she offered Tilly a sugar quill.<br/>
Fred and George shared a look for a moment.</p><p>“Not a bad idea.” They said in unison.</p><p>“But that’s not the point. What are you two up to this summer?” Fred asked.</p><p>“Well I know I’m most likely going to mess around with you two at some point.” Diana said while smacking Fred’s hand away from her sugar quills.</p><p>“And are looking forward to it. You’re welcome to join us Tills.” George said while putting his arm around Tilly’s shoulder.</p><p>“As much as I would enjoy spending time with you lot, I have plans.”</p><p>“Awwww” the twins whined.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be visiting family in America.” Tilly said happily.</p><p>The group continued joking and messing around for the rest of the ride back to London. It was a good feeling. Being able to relax around her new friends, and know that she wouldn’t have to worry about school for a couple of months.</p><p>Eventually, the Hogwarts Express pulled into London Station, and everyone made their way onto the platform. Tilly waved goodbye to Diana when she made her way off the platform to find her dad. Tilly stood on her trunk, looking around for Jack. If she was going to see anyone in her family, it would be him. After about ten minutes, she spotted the dirty blond hair of her …. Step godfather? Yeah, let’s go with that.</p><p>Tilly hopped off her trunk and started waving to her family. Wynonna was the first to see her and started running towards Tilly at full speed. Tilly prepared for the bone-crushing hug to come. Wynonna was known for her over the top affection.</p><p>“TILLY!” Wynonna yelled as she ran into her adoptive sister.</p><p>“Hey there, Winnie. I’ve missed you too.” Tilly said while wrapping her arms around Wynonna. Tilly looked up to see Jack and Hela making their way over to them.</p><p>“Hey there Goose.” Jack said while giving Tilly another hug that was much less aggressive than Wynonna’s.</p><p>As Jack went to move Tilly’s trunk, Hela started asking about her goddaughter’s first year at school. Tilly proceeded to lie through her teeth about how much she enjoyed it. While she loved that fact that she was finally allowed to learn magic and that she had new friends like Diana, Fred and George. She had a hard time getting used to her new surroundings and her housemates. She didn’t like lying to Hela, but also didn’t want to worry her. Hela’s been under a lot of pressure in the past couple of years, and Tilly definitely didn't want to add to the pile.</p><p>Tilly quickly tried to change the subject.</p><p>“We have the whole summer to talk about me. Let’s talk about Winnie and her birthday.” Tilly said while turning to look at Wynonna, who had a big smile on her face.</p><p>“That is true.” Hela said while holding her chin up with her fingers.</p><p>“I mean, we’re not leaving for a couple of days, and I think we all know what Winnie wants.” Jack said as he took his adoptive daughter’s hand. If there was one thing everyone knew about Wynonna Campbell, it was her love of animals, big and small. So, of course, that was one answer to where she would want to go on her birthday.</p><p>The family made their way across the city to the zoo. Hela and Wynonna continued to ask Tilly about school while Jack tried to understand the conversation. Tilly tried to answer without telling them too much.<br/>
By the time they made it to London Zoo, Tilly was exhausted beyond belief. All the questions were just reminding her that she had to go back to school in a couple of months.</p><p>While Tilly and Jack were being distracted by Wynonna’s facts about lizards, Tilly took the opportunity to walk ahead. Usually, she would be keenly looking over every glass window in the reptile house, but at this point, she just needed some time to herself in order to calm her nerves.</p><p>Unfortunately, Tilly was put on high alert when an annoying voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Tilly looked up to see a man banging on the glass of one of the enclosures, demanding whatever was inside to move.</p><p>Oh great, one of those people.</p><p>The man and what Tilly assumed to be his wife and two sons quickly got bored and moved on to the next shiny animal who would keep their attention for ten seconds. Tilly was surprised to see that one of them had continued to look into the glass. Tilly didn’t know why, but for some reason, she was curious about this boy.</p><p>“Hello there.” Tilly said as she moved next to the boy in order to get a better look at the snake inside. The boy jumped back in surprise but quickly tried to regain his composure.</p><p>“He’s cool, isn’t he?” Tilly said, referring to the snake.</p><p>“Umm, yeah.” The boy answered back, awkwardly. He reacted as if no one had ever noticed him before.</p><p>“My name’s Tilly.” she said while giving him a friendly smile.</p><p>“Oh, I’m Harry.” He replied.</p><p>Lovely to meet you Harry.” Tilly said while offering her hand to Harry.</p><p>Harry seemed to perk up after Tilly had introduced herself. The two of them looked back to the snake to find that it was looking right at them. Tilly was surprised by this for a second but found herself in complete shock when it winked at the two of them.</p><p>Harry and Tilly gave each other a confused look. They proceeded to look around to see if anyone else was seeing what they were seeing. When Tilly looked back, she could see that Harry was now having a conversation with the snake! Tilly felt like her brain was about to short circuit.</p><p>“Where do you come from anyway?” Harry asked as Tilly watched the conversation between the two.<br/>
The snake pointed towards a small sign.</p><p>Boa Constrictor, Brazil.</p><p>“Was it nice there?”</p><p>“Umm, Harry.”</p><p>Both Tilly and the Snake pointed to the sign again, highlighting the ‘This specimen was bred in the zoo’ part.</p><p>“Oh, I see, so you’ve never been to Brazil?”</p><p>Before the conversation could continue, a loud voice made the three of them jump out of her skin.</p><p>‘DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT IT’S DOING.’</p><p>One of the boys from before came watling over at a surprisingly fast pace. Out of nowhere, the brat punched Harry in the ribs causing him to fall onto the concrete floor.</p><p>“OI!” </p><p>Tilly screamed at the boy as she moved to help Harry up. After this everything moved so quickly. One second the glass had disappeared, and the snake was shivering free. People were running around in a panic, and before she knew it Harry was being pulled away by what must have been his family and Harry quickly shouted to Tilly as his family continued to drag him away.</p><p>“It was nice meeting you Tilly!”</p><p>Tilly was at a complete loss. The only thing she could think to say was:</p><p>“See you at school Harry!”</p><p>Tilly was quickly found by her own family. For the rest of the day, she replayed the events of the afternoon in her head. It was certainly an exciting way to start the summer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Weasley’s Plus One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana had only been staying with the Weasley’s for a couple of days now, and she and the twins had caused absolute anarchy. The three of them had managed to flood Percy’s room with fake frogs, enchant Charlie’s old dragon toys to make them chase people around the house, and swap Mr Weasley’s ink for invisible ink. It was a miracle that Mrs Weasley only found out about the fake frogs. Fred said that Mrs Weasley had a soft spot for Diana, and that’s why she was so forgiving at the time. And honesty that only made Diana feel a little bad for messing with her son and husband, but Percy seemed too proud to admit that it bothered him, and Mr Weasley found the invisible ink to be hilarious and when he found out.</p><p>Diana liked Mr Weasley. He was like the weird uncle she never had. Not saying that she didn’t like her uncle Hector. She loved him to death, but he lacked the quirky personality that Mr Weasley had. Mr Weasley reminded Diana of how she used to react to magic before she started going to Hogwarts. Everything was this fantastic new thing that had to be worked out. It was fun to watch him get so excited whenever Diana showed some fun muggle trick.</p><p>Currently, Diana was standing outside the Burrow with the twins and Mr Weasley. She was showing the twins how to make elephant toothpaste while Mr Weasley watched from afar. Diana could confidently say that this kind of thing was the foundation of her friendship with the twins. Showing them all these muggle tips and tricks.</p><p>“And remember. Always wear goggles and to step away as fast as you can once you have poured this junk.” Diana said, showing the boys the hydrogen peroxide.</p><p>“Yes Miss Beatrix!” George yelled like a small child in class while Fred and Mr Weasley marveled over the foam that she had just created.</p><p>The next twenty minutes were spent clearing up Diana’s afternoon experiments. Luckily they finished right before Mrs Weasley called them in for dinner.</p><p>It was interesting to see how much Fred and Geroge’s home life differed from her own. She had grown up an only child in the city. Meanwhile, the twins had grown up in the countryside with a whopping FIVE siblings. If Diana had any doubts about life without any siblings, her visit made them instantly disappear.<br/>
She liked the other Weasley children.</p><p>Ron was funny.</p><p>It was fun to debate Quidditch with Ginny.</p><p>Charlie was always a delight to be around in the short period of time Diana went to school with him.</p><p>She hadn’t met Bill yet, but she imagined he had his own Weasley charm.</p><p>Hell, even Percy was worth a good laugh every once in a while.</p><p>But despite all of this, Diana wouldn’t want any siblings of her own. She was an independent person for the most part, and she realised very quickly that she wouldn’t be a good older sister. This didn’t change the fact that she was still more than happy to mess about with other people’s siblings.</p><p>“Hope the boys haven't caused you too much trouble Diana.” Mrs Weasley joked as Diana helped her serve dinner.</p><p>“Well, you know what they’re like, but they at less know how to make someone feel wanted.” Diana replied as she put down the plates she was holding.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what they’re like’? George said.</p><p>“You know exactly what I mean,” Diana replied in a deadpan tone.</p><p>Ginny giggled at her response. The family continued to joke with each other as they ate dinner. When Diana got to the point where if she ate another bite, she would explode, she and Ginny started making their way upstairs. Despite Mrs Weasley asking if she wanted anymore, Diana had to disappoint her.<br/>
She and Ginny eventually make it to Ginny’s bedroom for the night. Diana took the opportunity to read a letter that Tilly had sent her that morning that she forgot to read because of various (messy) reasons.</p><p>Diana has always been fascinated with how the Owl Post worked. This is why she found it so frustrating that there was barely any information on the subject. Diana did suppose that muggles didn’t care that much about how the postal service worked as long as they got their mail, so why would wizards care about Owl Mail. That didn’t change the fact that Diana found it all quite interesting. I mean, come on. It's owls that can find your location based solely on your name!</p><p>The letter went into detail about Tilly’s visit to America and how Tilly’s family and her step god father's family got into various soap opera situations. There were several parts of the letter that had been scratched out as if Tilly started to write something but decided against it. Diana would have to ask her about that next time she saw her. Diana continued to read through the letter and turned it to find some sad news.</p><p>{PS: I’m still having trouble sleeping. I don’t know why, but every time I close my eyes, I feel like Scarlett and Viola are just waiting for the moment I let my guard down. I think there may be something genuinely wrong with me. Do you have any advice?<br/>
Love Tilly.}</p><p>Diana suddenly found herself in a bad mood. She hated that her friend was going through this. At first, they thought it was homesickness, but after a while, it became clear that Tilly just didn’t feel safe in her own dorm. That was part of the reason they came up this is idea in the first place. So that Tilly had somewhere to go when it was just too much for her to handle. The news of Tilly’s insomnia worried Diana. If she was still having these problems when out of school, that was terrible news.</p><p>“Hey Gin, do you have any spare paper?” Diana asked the younger girl. Ginny quickly grabbed a bit of paper and passed it to Diana.</p><p>{Hey Tills.<br/>
Sorry to hear about your sleeping problems. Talk to your Dad and Hela, also go to a doctor. Hopefully, we can work something out when we get back to school. There’s no point in trying to act like this will go away if we pretend nothing’s wrong. </p><p>With Love - Diana.}</p><p>Diana folded up the bit of paper and put it somewhere so she could give it to Errol in the morning. Diana went to lay down on her temporary bed for the night. She eventually drifted off into sleep. She dreamt of dragons and centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>The next morning Diana said her goodbyes to the Weasleys.</p><p>“Hope you’ll come and visit again soon it’s been lovely getting to know you.” Mrs Weasley said while giving Diana a tig hug like she never wanted to let her go.</p><p>“Will do.” Diana turned to Fred and George.</p><p>“I’ll see you two at school. Hugs.” Diana said as she wrapped her arms around the twins.<br/>
With help from Mr Weasley and the Floo Network, she started making her way back to Glasgow. The process was a bit of pain, but it was better than driving all the way to the Burrow and back.<br/>
When they arrived, Diana said goodbye to Mr Weasley and made her way back to the apartment. As Diana walked into the apartment, she realised quickly that she had the place to herself. 

Well almost. There was Hawkeye, who was currently sleeping on a chewed up laundry basket that he had decided was his official bed. The Jarvey was awoken by the sound of the front door closing. They quickly hurried over to Diana and climbed up to her shoulder.</p><p>“Aww, I missed you too. Cutiepie.” Diana said while scratching Hawkeye’s head.</p><p>Diana moved to the couch with Hawkeye still on her shoulder. Diana decided to work on the school map she had started with Tilly towards the end of the school year. It was quite a surprise to find that Hogwarts didn’t offer any kind of map to new students. Diana found it hard to believe that the teachers just expected them to know where everything was, and still got mad when they got lost on the way to class.</p><p>The map itself was nothing fancy. Just basic art of all the school floors. It didn't even have any magic. Tilly said that they may be able to add something more elegant later on, but for now, that basic floors would make due.</p><p>Diana continued to sketch and add details for about another ten minutes or so until Hector unlocked the front door.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late, you haven't been here long have you?” Hector said while putting his bag down.</p><p>“No, I only got here about ten minutes ago. How was work?” Diana said without looking up from her project. Her uncle was currently working at a potion shop that was located in the dinky part of Blackfog Markets. He hated working there, but unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a choice due to his ‘condition’.</p><p>“Horrible as usual, but hopefully, I’ll be somewhat moving up soon,” Hector replied as he went to the fridge.</p><p>That made her look up.</p><p>“Wanna you mean? Did something happen?”</p><p>Hector explained how the owner of one of the legal potions shops in Blackfog was looking for an apprentice. The owner of Artemy’s Apothecary was known to be more accepting of werewolves. Which was perfect for Hector. Diana was happy for him. If anyone deserved it, he did. Hector Edness was the hardest worker she had ever met, and it was unfair how badly the world had treated him throughout his life.</p><p>The two of them continued to talk for a while. With Diana eventually moving from her project to practice guitar, and Hector making dinner. They eventually moved on to the topic school, and Diana starts ranting about how Hogwarts works and what she wants to do to help other students. </p><p>“- And there’s no way to show students where everything is, and don’t get me started on some of the teachers!” Diana said.</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>“Well, I had Tilly and the twins, so it wasn't all bad.” Diana replied with a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Hector looked over to her with a proud look on his face.</p><p>“You remind me so much of your mother, she used to say the same kind of things when she was in school.”</p><p>“I wish you would talk about her more.”</p><p>“I know it’s hard, Love. Maybe someday I’ll sit you down and tell you all about her instead of mentioning every now and again.”</p><p>“Thanks Hector,” Diana said in disappointment. She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. She knew well enough how her mother’s death had affected her father and Hector, but she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter. She wanted to know as much as she could about the woman who never got the chance to raise her, but that just wasn’t possible apparently.</p><p>Diana pushed the thought out of her mind. She knew better than to push the idea. It was a common trait in their family that if someone said that they were going to do something, then they were unlikely to go back on their decision.</p><p>The talk of Diana’s mother ended when Alan walked through the door. The rest of the night continued in a similar fashion. The three of them made inside jokes and chatted about Diana's trip to the Burrow, while Alan gushed over Hawkeye. Diana never expected her dad to take as well to the Jarvey, but she was happy that he did. As much as she missed her mother, she was still glad that she had a father like Alan. Someone who shared her interests and didn’t try to erase the parts of her that he didn’t like. She knew some of her classmates weren’t that lucky.</p><p>“I told you, you should have taken your guitar with you.”</p><p>“Ah yes, and plugged into the non-existence outlets magic families are so well known for.”</p><p>“You could have magiced something up.”</p><p>“I don’t think you understand how magic works.” Diana paused for a second. “But now that you mention it.”</p><p>Diana stayed up for another hour or so, before eventually going to bed. It wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone that Diana would enjoy sleeping, but no one knew why Diana exactly why she looked forward to it so much. You see, every once in a blue moon, Diana had bizarre dreams. Her dreams were by no means abstract. They were quite vivid, in fact. It was almost like walking around in some else's memories. Most would be put off by this, but due to Diana being Diana, she found it fascinating.</p><p>Diana found herself walking through Hogwarts, but in a place, she had never seen before. It was a reasonably large room. With nothing but an old mirror in the center of the room. Diana didn’t know why, but something felt off about the mirror. It just radiated horrible energy that made Diana’s skin crawl. She tried to move away from it but found something more horrifying. She turned around to see something that wasn’t human. It was shaped like a human, but it was reptilian and rotting. The smell alone made Diana want to throw up. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to go home. She just wanted to be as far away from that thing as possible.</p><p>The thing suddenly started to laugh at her. Out of nowhere, it jumped at her, which thankfully caused her to wake up.</p><p>Diana jumped up, causing Hawkeye to look up at her. She was covered in sweat and felt like complete rubbish. She had never had a horrible experience like before. All the other dreams had been fairly pleasant, but this was different. This had made her feel like she was in danger. Diana looked up at the ceiling. She didn’t feel like writing this dream down like she did with all the others.</p><p>She just kept staring at the ceiling until she started drifting off into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this is a bit of nothing chapter. I just wanted to establish Diana's home life and her relationships.</p><p>Next chapter will be from Harry's perspective, so it may be a bit more exciting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome to Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wizards have banks?"</p><p>"Sure do - yeh'd better be mad to try and rob the wizards at Gringotts. Second safest place in the world fer anything yeh wanna keep safe. 'Cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Hogwarts business." Once Hagrid had finished explaining Gringotts to Harry, they had their way down to the boat and sped off back to the mainland.</p><p>Harry continued to ask Hagrid questions about Gringotts and other parts of the wizarding world. He honestly never felt the need to ask so many questions in his whole life. He was used to being quiet and just nodding his head.</p><p>Harry and Hagrid continued to talk as the boat bumped into the harbour. With Harry asking questions about the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, and even dragons.</p><p>As they continued making their way to London by train, Harry thought back to all the times something unexplainable happened. Like the time Aunt Petunia had sheared off all of his messy hair, and it had grown back the next day, or the time his teacher's wig turned blue. His mind had also drifted back to the day he had met that girl and talked to a snake. Thinking back on all of this, a lot of it started making sense to Harry.</p><p>Harry was happy that he finally had an explanation for Tilly's goodbye that day.</p><p>"See you at school Harry!"</p><p>He was so confused by it when it first happened, and now that Hagrid had explained magic and Hogwarts all the pieces were clicking together.</p><p>"Still got yer letter, Harry?" he asked as he counted stitches.</p><p>Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket.</p><p>"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list thereof everything yeh need."</p><p>Hagrid led Harry off the train to a place called The Leaky Cauldron. After some 'interesting' encounters with some of the patrons and a Hogwarts Professor, Hagrid took Harry to a secret entrance to Diagon Alley.</p><p>The surprises continued throughout the day with the discovery that Harry Potter was actually famous in the wizarding world. This all seems too good to be true. Surely Harry would eventually wake up from this dream and find himself back under the cupboard.</p><p>By the time they actually made it Gringotts, Harry thought that his head may explode from all this new information. When they walked into the wizarding bank, Harry was surprised to see that it was all somewhat 'normal'. Besides the grand architecture, this place didn't seem all that different from a regular bank. Just a bunch of formal looking men doing their jobs. The way Hagrid had talked about the bank, Harry had expected huge halls with great secrets. </p><p>A man by the name of Griphook led them down to a door. Behind the door was something much more similar to what Harry was expecting. Stone passages, lit with flaming torches, leading into huge maze-like caves. </p><p>Harry was pushed right back into amazement as Griphook motioned into him and Hadrid into what looked kinda like one of those minecarts he had seen on one of the many shows that Dudley loved to watch.</p><p>By the time they had made it to Harry's vault, he felt like he was going to throw up. After getting everything they needed from his vault Hagrid told Griphook to take them to 'vault seven hundred and thirteen' and tried to ask Griphook to go a bit slower. </p><p>"One speed only." Grip replied in a deadpan tone.</p><p>Harry managed to make it to the next vault without making a mess. Griphook pulled out his wand and whispered some strange words to the door.</p><p>"If anyone who worked outside of the bank tried that, they'd be stuck through the door and trapped in there", Griphook told Harry.</p><p>"How often do you check if someone's in there?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Every ten years or so", Griphook told Harry with a dark smile on his face.</p><p>Harry tilted his head to see what was in the vault. He was able to see Hagrid grab a small package before the giant started moving back towards the cart.</p><p>About fifteen minutes later Harry and Hagrid made their way down the main street of Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Might as well get yer uniform." Hagrid said as he pointed towards one of the shops that was marked 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. The two of them went their separate ways with Hagrid needing to get a drink after their cart adventure at Gringotts.</p><p>Harry made his way into the shop and saw a tall ginger woman, dressed in mauve, talking to a smaller ginger girl. The bell above the door made the woman notice Harry.</p><p>"Hello Dear. Are you here for your Hogwarts uniform?"</p><p>Harry nodded his head.</p><p>"Madam Malkin's just finishing up with another boy in the back. I'll go let her know you're here."</p><p>The woman turned to the little girl, said a quick goodbye and made her way to the back of the shop. Harry awkwardly gave the girl a wave. She gave him a strange look and eventually waved back. Before the situation could get any more uncomfortable the woman from before made her way back into the room. She motioned for Harry to follow her into the backroom. He followed her into a fairly large room and saw a small pointy faced boy standing on a stool. The boy looked over to Harry as the woman started working on his measurements.</p><p>"Hello," the boy said, "Hogwarts too?"</p><p>"Yes", Harry said.</p><p>The boy started to go on about how he was going to nag his parents into buying him a bunch of stuff that he likely didn't need. Harry wasn't really paying attention. Mainly because the boy's tone reminded Harry way too much of Dudley.<br/>
Harry was worried for a second that he would have to give the boy a longer than one-word answer when he asked about something called Quidditch. What on earth was that? </p><p>"Do you play at all?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I do, father says it would be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house," The boy said in a proud tone. Harry supposed that it was silly to think the boy wanted to do anything other than brag about how great he was.</p><p>"And I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in?" The boy continued. What did he mean by 'house'. Harry felt like it was some kind of trick question to make him feel even more stupid. Harry decided to just tell him no, and keep nodding along like he cared about what the other boy was talking about.</p><p>The girl from before suddenly walked into the room and up to Harry.</p><p>The blonde boy made a disgusted noise when she entered the room.</p><p>The girl ignored him.</p><p>"You're Harry, right? </p><p>"Umm, yes."</p><p>"Your friend is waiting outside for you."</p><p>The three children made their way back to the front room and saw Hagrid standing in the window.</p><p>"I say, look at that man." the boy exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't be rude!" the girl said.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Now it was Harry's turn to brag to someone.</p><p>"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts." Harry said proudly.</p><p>Oh, I've heard of him. He's some kind of servant, isn't he?"</p><p>"He's the groundskeeper. Harry said, not trying to hide his growing annoyance towards the boy. The boy continued to insult Hagrid. The girl started to look more and more embarrassed with every word that came out of his mouth.</p><p>"I think he's brilliant," Harry said while cutting the boy off.</p><p>"Do you now?" said the boy with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you anyway? Where are your parents."</p><p>"They're dead."</p><p>The girl turned to Harry with a wide-eyed look. "I'm so sorry." The girl said, trying to make up for the boy's rudeness.</p><p>"They were our kind, weren't they?" The boy asked.</p><p>"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your last name, anyway?"</p><p>Before Harry had the chance to answer the ginger woman popped her head out the backroom. "Sir. Your robes are ready." She said, holding a large bag out to the boy.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy.</p><p>Once Harry was done getting his robes, he and Hagrid continued to walk through Diagon Alley looking for whatever Harry needed for school. He told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's, and asked about Quidditch and houses. Hagrid was more than happy to tell Harry about Quidditch and what all the house business was about. </p><p> </p><p>"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but--"</p><p>"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily.</p><p>"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."</p><p>They continued into a shop called Flourish and Blotts, where they planned to buy Harry's school books. Harry wondered around for a bit until he saw a familiar face. The woman and the girl rom Madam Malkin's were standing by the Curses and Countercurses section. Harry made his way over to them in order to say hello. The boy from before annoyed him to no end, but the girl seemed to be in the same boat as Harry. So he figured he'd try and be friendly towards her.</p><p>"Hello"</p><p>The girl jumped out of her skin. She turned to Harry and stared at him for a second, looking like she had no idea what to say.</p><p>“Hello again.” The woman said.</p><p>"Oh, hi", the girl said.</p><p>The two of them stood there for a second. Not knowing what to say. </p><p>"Sorry about that boy from before. He was a jerk", the girl said out of nowhere.</p><p>Harry gave her a surprised look. "Oh, you don't have to apologize for him."</p><p>"Well, someone should." she said with a disappointed look on her face. "Anyway, my name's Ginny."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Ginny, I'm Harry", he replied.</p><p>The two of them smiled at each other, and they made their way over to Hagrid. Ginny said her hellos to him.  </p><p>"Well, ello Edith."</p><p>The woman smiled up at him. </p><p>“Hello Hagrid. It’s nice to see you.”</p><p>While Hagrid and Edith were talking, Ginny tried to show Harry different books about curses, but the two of them were pulled away by Hagrid into a different section. The two of them continued looking around the store for Harry's books.</p><p>"I just think it would be a good idea to find out how to curse Dudley."</p><p>"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, the two of ya are too young to be doin that kind of magic."</p><p>Harry and Ginny gave each other cheeky smiles. She and Edith ended up joining them for the rest of the afternoon. Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list.</p><p>"Just yer wand left -- A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."</p><p>Harry felt his face go red.</p><p>"It's your birthday Harry?!"</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal", Harry said quietly. "And you don't have to get me anything Hagrid."</p><p>"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at -- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."</p><p>They made their way over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. They left with a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Harry couldn't stop stammering his thanks to Hagrid, while Ginny gushed over the fluffy owl.</p><p>Their last destination was a narrow and shabby looking old shop. They entered and heard a quiet voice greet them.</p><p>"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Ginny jumped, while Hagrid nearly crushed a nearby chair.</p><p>"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.</p><p>"Ah, yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." </p><p>Ginny’s head snapped towards Harry.</p><p>The man commented on Harry's resemblance to his mother and how it felt like not long ago she was buying her first wand. He then turned to Ginny.</p><p>"And you, Miss Weasley. I wasn't expecting you for another year."</p><p>"You'd be right about that, sir. I'm just looking today." Ginny said in an embarrassed tone.</p><p>Mr Ollivander processed to take Harry around the store, trying out different types of wands, while Ginny wandered around with Hagrid looking at different wands. After about three misses, Mr Ollivander settled on a holly and phoenix feather wand.</p><p>He put the wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper and passed it to Harry while muttering, "Curious... curious...</p><p>"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"</p><p>Ollivander explained how it was very curious that Harry should be destined for that particular wand when its brother gave Harry his scar. He took Harry to the front counter to finish Harry's purchase. Once they had left Ollivanders, Edith looked towards the sky and must have noticed how much time had passed.</p><p>“Well it was good seeing you again Hagrid,” she turned to Harry. “It was nice finally getting to meet you Mr Potter.”</p><p>Harry felt his face good red for the millionth time that day.</p><p>Ginny gave a quick goodbye.</p><p>Harry waved them goodbye as they headed off.</p><p>They made their way out of Diagon Alley, so they could get some dinner before Harry had to take the train back home. As they ate, Harry tried to process the day's events.</p><p>You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.</p><p>"I dunno. Everyone thinks I'm special, All those people in the pub today, Ginny and Edith, and even Mr Ollivander thought so. But I don't know any magic. How am I supposed to do great things when I don't really know anything at all?" </p><p>Hagrid gave Harry a huge smile.</p><p>"Everyone has to start somewhere, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts -- I did -- still do, 'smatter of fact."</p><p>Harry felt a bit of the weight lift off his chest. After they finished dinner, they headed for the train station. When they got there, Hagrid passed Harry his ticket for Hogwarts. As the train moved out of the station, Harry continued waving goodbye to Hagrid until he lost sight of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have my reasons for changing the goblins to regular wizards, and I will reveal and in good time.</p><p>Update!<br/>This chapter has been edited to give an early introduction for Ginny. It use to freature my oc Lydia, but she has become redundant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There and Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first half of Diana’s summer had gone pretty well. Unfortunately, the second half had slowed down quite a bit. Both Uncle Hector and her father had been bogged down with work, and Diana found herself alone most days. Sure, she had been sending letters to the twins and Tilly, but it wasn’t the same.<br/>
During the day she was sent to her summer tutor while Hector was at work. Diana hated it. Due to being at a magic school that doesn’t bother to teach basic learning skills. Diana’s muggle education had kinda fallen behind.</p><p>When her father let Diana go to Hogwarts, they had made a deal. Part of the agreement was that she had to do extra tutoring during the holidays. Diana didn’t really think much of that part of the deal at the time, but now that she had a woman judging her every other day for not handing in all her assigned homework at the start of the summer... To put it lightly, it sucked.</p><p>Diana didn’t think it was that big of a deal. So she fell a little behind. She had gotten high marks in almost all her end of year exams, and even got the top mark in potions. So why was it a big deal that she fell behind in math.</p><p>Diana tried to push the annoyed thoughts out of her head as she continued making her way down the platform. She kept thinking to herself that if she managed to keep up with her studies this year, she wouldn’t have to get judged like that next summer.</p><p>The last time Diana was on platform nine and three-quarters, she was with her father, and it was VERY confusing. Hector couldn’t join them that day but had tried to give them instructions about how to get on the platform, but as it turned out, Hector sucked at giving directions. In the end, the only reason they ended up finding the gate to the platform was that Diana had started jokingly kicking around the platform and had accidentally found it.</p><p>This time around, Diana was on her own. Her father was at work, and Uncle Hector woke up sick early that morning. Diana ended up catching the NightBus so that Hector could get better.<br/>
What? She left him a note.</p><p>As she got closer to the gate, she turned her head to quickly check on Hawkeye, who was sleeping in the hood of her jacket. As she turned to see, a small black-haired boy was talking to a platform guard.</p><p>“What about any trains that leave at eleven o'clock,” the boy said in a slightly panicked tone.</p><p>“There isn’t one.” the guard replied. He seemed to be getting annoyed at the boy.</p><p>Diana quickly recognised that the boy was most likely looking for the train to Hogwarts. She made her way over.</p><p>“Hello there, are you looking for platform nine and three-quarters?”</p><p>"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is, I just don't know how to--"</p><p>“ - Actually get on the platform?”</p><p>“Umm yeah.” the boy said, looking a little embarrassed.</p><p>“That‘s okay,” Diana said while leading the boy over to the platform. “See that pillar just there?”</p><p>“Yes.” the boy replied.</p><p>“All you have to do is walk straight at it, and you’ll pass though.”</p><p>The boy gave her a sceptical look.</p><p>“I promise I’m not messing with you.”</p><p>The boy started to push his trolley and passed straight through the barrier. He was followed quickly by Diana, who once again found herself standing before the scarlet steam engine. She made her way towards the end of the platform, looking for an empty compartment. The boy was following close behind. </p><p>Diana didn’t say anything because she imagined that he was feeling pretty nervous and didn’t really know what else to do.</p><p>As Diana was helping the boy get his trunk onto the train, she saw George making his way over to them.</p><p>"Hey Diana, need a hand?"</p><p>"If you don’t mind," Diana replied.</p><p>"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"</p><p>After tucking the trunks in the corner of the compartment, Diana finished saying her hellos to the twins. </p><p>They then turned to the boy.</p><p>"Thanks," said the boy, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"What's that?" blurted one of the twins, pointing at the lightning scar on his head.</p><p>Diana's eyes widened.</p><p>"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you?”</p><p>"He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to the boy.</p><p>"What?" said the boy.</p><p>"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.</p><p>"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."</p><p>Diana mentally slapped herself for not realising sooner. She barely heard the voice of Mrs Weasley calling her sons over her own shock. Fred and George made their way off the train, and Diana was left standing awkwardly with the Boy Who Lived.</p><p>She took another look at Harry. He definitely wasn’t what she was expecting. Since first joining wizarding society people had been talking non stop about the ‘Great Wizard who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named”. The image that Diana subconsciously had made in her head was vastly different from who was standing in front of her.</p><p>Diana tried to quickly shake off her shock and moved to sit across from Harry. She watched as Mrs Weasley said her goodbye to her sons. Percy was the first to leave, saying that he had to go to a prefect meeting.</p><p>“Oh god, they actually made him prefect.” Diana said.</p><p>“ - made him prefect.” a little voice said from the hood of Diana’s jacket.</p><p>Harry gave her a curious look. She just shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>The family continued chatting and saying their goodbyes. At some point, Fred and George pointed Harry out to their mother. This caused Mrs Weasley, Ginny, and Ron to look up at her and Harry. Diana gave the three of them a friendly wave, and Mrs Weasley waved back. Ginny piped up.</p><p>"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum , eh please...."</p><p>Mrs Weasley continued talking with her children and lecturing them on their manners. She eventually started to push them onto the train due to the train pulling out of the station. Diana turned back to Harry, not really sure what to say.</p><p>‘I’m Diana, by the way.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I heard the twins mention that before.” he said, “I’m Harry Potter, but you probably heard that before too.”</p><p>Diana smiled and offered a hand for Harry to shake. Harry seemed like a sweet kid, and Diana realised that it would be wrong to judge him based on things other people had said about him.</p><p>“How long have you been going to Hogwarts?” Harry asked while returning Diana’s handshake.</p><p>“Starting my second year,” Diana answered. “You are excited for your first year?”</p><p>“I am, but I can’t help but feel a little nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be. You’ll do just fine.” Diana said with her usual confidence.</p><p>“How do you know?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Because I remember what it was like for me last year. I was feeling pretty nervous but managed to survive.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said while looking down at his feet.</p><p>“Hey, trust me. If you're determined enough, you’ll do great.”</p><p>That seemed to get Harry to relax, just a little bit.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Harry said.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What’s with the ferret in the hood of your jacket?”</p><p>Diana looked at Harry for a second and then let out a giggle.</p><p>“Oh, this is Hawkeye. He’s my Jarvey.”</p><p>“Jarvey?”</p><p>“It’s like a ferret, but bigger and can mimic people like a parrot,” Diana said while grabbing Hawkeye from her jacket. “Do you wanna give him a pet?”</p><p>Harry's eyes went a bit wide, and he nodded his head. Diana reached out with Hawkeye in her hands and let Harry scratch Hawkeye behind the ears.</p><p>For a bit longer Diana and Harry were continuing to make small talk when Ron opened the door of the compartment.</p><p>"Hey Diana, is there anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry and next to Diana. "Everywhere else is full."</p><p>Diana shook her head. “Go ahead, Ron.”</p><p>Ron sat down and tried to sneak a quick glance at Harry and then glanced in another direction, pretending he hadn't looked.</p><p>Diana saw he still had a black mark on his nose.</p><p>“Get into a fight with a dirtball, did ya Ron,” Diana asked.</p><p>“What?!” Ron replied. Diana jokingly tapped Ron on the nose where the mark was. Before the young ginger could respond, Fred’s voice made Diana turn her head towards the door.</p><p>"Hey, Diana!"</p><p>The twins were back.</p><p>"Listen, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula. Do you wanna see?" Fred asked.</p><p>"Do I?" Diana exclaimed. The twins then turned to Harry.</p><p>"Harry," said George, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.” He finished while grabbing Diana’s hand to take her to the middle of the train.</p><p>“See you later, Harry! Bye Ron!” Diana said before getting pulled out of the compartment.</p><p>While making their way down the train, Fred and George began to ask Diana about Harry.</p><p>“Didn’t you see the scar?”</p><p>“I don’t normally ask to see strangers' scars, so no.”</p><p>“Come on Di, you can’t say you're not curious about ‘The Boy Who Lived’.”</p><p>“Of course I am, but he’s just a kid. I don’t wanna make him feel weird.”</p><p>“Just a kid?” George said. “He’s only a year younger than you,” Fred said.</p><p>“My age doesn't change that he’s a kid,” Diana said. “Now come you two. I wanna see the giant spider!”</p><p>Diana didn’t want to admit that she was a little worried for Harry. He l seemed like the kind of person who didn’t like being pestered with tons of questions at once. She wanted to try and see Harry as Harry, and not as the ‘The Boy Who Lived’.</p><p>The next couple of hours were spent running around the train. After looking at Lee’s new spider and holding it for a couple of minutes, she had started wandering around the train. Saying hello to various people. Diana had a brief hello with a couple of her roommates. Ran into a couple of first-years who were looking for a lost toad. After consoling a crying boy who had lost said toad she promised that she would have a look around for him.</p><p>By the time she managed to find Tilly, the train was practically already in the station. Diana moved to go grab her trunk and change into her uniform. She discovered that Harry had already left the train.</p><p>When Diana jumped off the train, she found herself shivering from the cold air of the night.</p><p>“How was your summer, Diana?” Tilly asked as they followed the rest of the second years.</p><p>“Bit boring honesty.”</p><p>“Come on! It surely wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>Diana shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>‘What about you? Did you tell ya dad about your sleeping problems?” Diana asked.</p><p>“We went to the doctor. They gave me some pills for anxiety.”</p><p>“What about sleeping arrangements?”</p><p>“Hela tried to write to Snape, but I don’t think he cares enough to do anything.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll work something out. For now, you can stay in the clubroom when they're bothering you.”</p><p>Just as they made their way up to some carriages, Tilly stopped for some reason and just stared towards the front of the carriages.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Tilly shook her head and looked back to Diana. “I’m fine, come on.”</p><p>They continued to chat for the ride up to the castle. It was nice being able to talk to her friends in person instead of writing and waiting for a response that takes forever.<br/>
Diana was excited about what her second year at Hogwarts may contain. Not that she knew what the year had in store for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally made it to Hogwarts!</p><p>I know it can be a pain in the ass when writers say this, comments keep me alive and motivated. So I do appreciate it when people leave a comment.</p><p>Also what you think of Diana so far? I’m trying to write her as a fairly down to earth person who doesn’t really care about society statuses, but I feel like the most down to earth person would still be a little shocked if the world’s biggest celebrity was right in front of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Second Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tilly followed the rest of the Slytherins into the Great Hall, she thought back to the previous year. When she first stepped up and put on that dinky old hat.</p><p>It had been quite a surprise when the hat started talking to her. Hela had refused to give her the most significant details about how the sorting worked. Saying that she wanted to Tilly to work it out for herself and not overthink it.</p><p>Tilly will always remember the conversation she had with that hat.</p><p>
  <em>“How interesting. A big heart, a bright mind. Very good. An extraordinary amount of determination, I see. Willing to be a bit devious.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You say that last bit like it’s a bad thing. Nothing wrong with being a little cheeky every now and again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed, now where to put you? You may do well in Hufflepuff. You have the heart for it, but with your determination, there is another house that better fits your ambitious nature. Better be SLYTHERIN!”</em>
</p><p>Tilly really didn’t think it was a big deal at the time, but after learning about her house’s reputation, she was surprised to find out that it was scarce for a Muggle-Born to be sorted into Slytherin.<br/>A lot of the older students were not happy when it first happened. They kept saying that Tilly’s sorting was a mistake or an error, and eventually she would be sent over to another house.</p><p>Weirdly, comments like that made Tilly want to stay in Slytherin. She believed that it was most likely spite. Stubbornly wanting to prove that she had as much of a right to be in Slytherin as any other student.</p><p>Tilly sat down at the Slytherin table, next to one of her roommates, Esther Weasley. Tilly gave her a quick hello and Esther did the same.</p><p>“Are you excited for Ron’s sorting?”</p><p>The two of them paused and looked at each other before they suddenly busted out laughing.</p><p>“As if! I know he’s going to end up in Gryffindor just like all his siblings. There’s not much to be excited about.”</p><p>Esther's disdain towards her younger cousin was no secret. Ever since they were children, the two of them have never been able to get along. Fred once commented that the day those two would agree on something, was the day that hell would freeze over, and he wasn’t exaggerating. It was a common joke among their friends.</p><p>“All through, I am a bit curious about where Harry Potter will be sorted,” Esther said.</p><p>Tilly just nodded her head in response. Much like Diana, she didn’t really know much about Harry Potter before coming to Hogwarts. She was raised by two muggles and a witch who wanted nothing to do with the wizarding world. She had heard bits and pieces of the stories she didn’t realise that Harry Potter was only a year younger than her.</p><p>Before Tilly replied to Esther, they were interrupted by an annoying voice.</p><p>“Why should the two of you even care? It’s not like Harry Potter would ever have anything to do with the two of you.”</p><p>“Buzz off Viola,” Esther said in an angry tone.</p><p>“We’re not really interested in your opinion on who and who wouldn’t talk to us, Richmond,” Tilly said.</p><p>The girl across from them let out an annoying laugh and started to go on about how it was easy to annoy Esther and Tilly and how pathetic they were. Tilly just started to ignore her. No matter what they did, Richmond would find a way to make fun of them, and Tilly had better things to do than listen to someone insult her.</p><p>Instead, Tilly thought about her meeting with Harry at the beginning of the summer.</p><p><em>“It can’t be the same Harry, there’s no way he is.”</em> She thought to herself.</p><p>Tilly's attention was suddenly caught by the Sorting Hat singing. After it was done, McGonagall spoke in her usual stern tone.</p><p>"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.</p><p>"Abbott, Hannah!"</p><p>The first of many children made her way up to the front of the hall. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and for a few seconds, the only thing you could hear was some idle chatter from some of the older students, who were most likely uninterested in the sorting due to having seen it many times before.</p><p>“HUFFLEPUFF!”</p><p>The sorting continued, and Tilly kept looking at each of the first years, hoping to see Harry in the crowd.<br/>Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Bulstrode, Crabbe. The names kept going on for a while.</p><p>“Daley, Sebastian!”</p><p>“SLYTHERIN!”</p><p>A small boy with light brown hair hopped off the chair and made his way over the Slytherin table. He seemed to be the first kid who was disappointed with where he was sorted. Judging by the look on his face.</p><p>“Longbottom, Neville!”</p><p>The hat took its time with Neville. Out of everyone, his sorting seemed to be taking the longest. It reminded Tilly of Diana, who spent a whole five minutes with the hat on.</p><p>“GRYFFINDOR!”</p><p>Neville ran towards the Gryffindor table while forgetting to take the hat off. Tilly let out a sympathetic giggle. It was the same kind of noise you would make when seeing a puppy trip over its own paws.<br/>Tilly continued looking for Harry among the group. By the time she had spotted him, there were only a few kids left.</p><p>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p>Tilly felt her heart drop into her stomach.</p><p><em>“Oh gosh, it really is him!?”</em> Tilly thought.</p><p>Everyone around her suddenly started whispering to each other.</p><p>“Wow, he’s really here.”</p><p>“Can’t believe it.”</p><p>Esther whispered to Tilly.<br/>“Betcha a Galleon that he’ll be sorted into Gryffindor.”</p><p><em>“And then he’ll never want to speak to me again.”</em> Tilly thought bitterly.</p><p>“Sure, why not,” Tilly replied.</p><p>Everyone in the hall watched in anticipation as McGonagall placed the hat on Harry’s head.</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers and claps as Harry made his way over to them. Esther leaned over to Tilly and motioned with her hand.</p><p>“Get bent, Esther.” Tilly joked.</p><p>The two girls laughed at each other for how silly they were being. After another boy, named Dean Thomas, it was finally Ron’s turn to get sorted. To no one’s surprise, he was sorted in Gryffindor.</p><p>“Told you so,” Esther said.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you guessed correctly out of the four possible answers. You’re brilliant, Esther.”</p><p>After the sorting had finally finished Dumbledore stood up out of his chair</p><p>"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"</p><p>When the food appeared on the tables, Many students quickly started making their way over to other tables to eat with their friends. Tilly and Esther rushed over to the Ravenclaw table where Diana was waiting for them with her usual friendly grin.</p><p>“I’ll tell what, the sorting can be really boring when you’re not the one sitting up there,” Diana said while grabbing various deserts.</p><p>“Get used to it. You’re gonna have to sit through it five more times.” Esther said.</p><p>“Only if Diana manages to not get expelled in the meantime,” Tilly said.</p><p>“Hey, if Fred and George haven’t gotten expelled yet, then I have no chance.”</p><p>When dinner had finished, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The whole hall fell silent.<br/>"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.”</p><p>"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."</p><p>Dumbledore's eyes drifted over to the Weasley Twins then over to Diana. She turned to Tilly and gave a ‘what did I do?” look.</p><p>"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.</p><p>“And nobody’s going to listen,” Tilly whispered to Diana.</p><p>"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.</p><p>"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."</p><p>“Why do you think that is?” Diana asked</p><p>“Hopefully we won’t find out through experience,” Tilly said back.</p><p>"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"</p><p>Tilly gowned, and Diana let out a laugh at the expense of her friend’s hatred of the school song. As everyone sang the song, Tilly covered her ears and continued to groan, like she was experiencing real pain for the first time.</p><p>"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"</p><p>“I hate him,” Tilly said with a defeated look on her face.</p><p>The students all started standing up to head to the dorms. Before heading their separate ways Diana and Tilly agreed to meet in their clubroom the next morning before class.</p><p>One of the Slytherin prefects, Gemma Farley, led everyone down to the dungeons. A few of the older students raced ahead, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible but were forced to wait. Due to Gemma being the only one who knew that password yet.</p><p>“Nightshade,” Gemma said and started motioning everyone inside the common room.</p><p>By the time Tilly had made it into the Slytherin common room, she was ready to crash for the night. Before heading to her dorm, she looked around the main room.</p><p>The common room was probably Tilly’s favorite part of being in Slytherin. It was made up of blacks and dark greens, and glass windows that let you see underneath the Blake Lake. It made Tilly think of a gothic aquarium. Being able to see the fish late at night was one of Tilly’s favorite things to do when she couldn’t sleep.</p><p>When Tilly started getting ready for bed, she made sure to take as long as she could. Last year when she had fallen asleep before her other roommates, Scarlett and Viola would always leave something in her bed or in some cases in her hair. At first, it would be fairly harmless things. Like a bug, or a random potion ingredient. It became a problem when Scarlett and Viola found out about her fear of rats.</p><p>After that, Tilly had learned to neither go to bed after her two roommates had fallen asleep or never to go to bed at all.</p><p>It was a lousy system, and Tilly knew this, but her paranoia would stop her from thinking rationally at the worst times. And she tried talking to her head of house, but all he would ever say is that Tilly had no proof of whether it was Scarlett and Viola doing it.</p><p>Tilly had worked out some options over the holidays that would hopefully work out better than her current routine.</p><p>For now, she would just try and sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As someone who went to a private school and was forced to endure school songs/prays, all I can say is they suck!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Cat Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana made her way down to the Great Hall early that morning. She wanted to finish her summer homework and get something to eat before meeting up with Tilly. Just as she was finishing her Transfiguration work, she heard a voice next to her.</p><p>“Morning, Diana.” She turned to see Harry sitting next to her.</p><p>“Where the heck did you come from?” She asked. Was she really that distracted by homework?</p><p>“Do you want me to move?” he asked.</p><p>“No no, you just surprised me that’s all.”</p><p>The two of them sat and ate their breakfast until Professor McGonagall made her way over to Harry.</p><p>“Mr Potter. Here is your class schedule. You’ll be in the Moon Class.”<br/>
Before Harry could thank her, Professor McGonagall was already making her way over to the next group of Gryffindors.</p><p>“What does she mean by Moon Class?” Harry asked Diana.<br/>
“It’s just which class you’ll be in. Don’t worry too much.” Diana said while reaching for the fruit bowl. “It’s just how they put all the students into smaller groups, so a teacher doesn’t have to teach thirty children at a time.</p><p>Harry's face turned to one of embarrassment. It did sound kinda oblivious when you say it out loud like that.</p><p>“How do you like the place so far?” Diana asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Oh umm, it’s really nice here! It’s better than I could have ever imagined.” Harry paused. “It’s a big place though. I have no idea how to get anywhere.”</p><p>Diana thought of the map in her book bag and pulled it out on instinct.</p><p>“You can use this if you want.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a school map. A friend and I have been working on it as a side project.” Diana said while unfolding it to show Harry the different school floors. “What’s your first lesson?”</p><p>“Astrology,” Harry said.</p><p>Diana pointed out where the Astrology classroom was and how to get to it. When she finished, she looked down at her watch and realised that she needed to go meet Tilly.</p><p>“I’ve gotta head off Harry. See you later.”</p><p>Diana to run all the way up to Fifth-floor. The entrance to the clubroom was located at the end of a dead-end hallway. Diana and Tilly had stumbled upon the door to the room last year and later decided to use it as a ‘base of operations’ when founding their club.</p><p>Diana looked over the sleepy dragon portrait and then rubbed the dragon’s nose, causing it to wake up and let out a giggle. The bookcase to the left then clicked and swung open a little.<br/>
Diana hopped through the gap of the bookcase and closed it behind her. She found Tilly waiting on one of the old-timey couches, reading a muggle novel.</p><p>When the two friends first found the room, they assumed that it must've been some kind of drawing-room at one point in time. It was nice. It had a decent amount of space and was decorated with a bunch of old-looking furniture like fancy hanging lights and an old piano near the window.</p><p>It was cosy and comfortable, and best of all, private. The only other people who knew about it were George and Fred (but it seemed like nothing was secret to them).</p><p>“Guess who?” Diana said while covering Tilly’s eyes.</p><p>“You know that covering my eyes doesn’t make it so I can’t recognise your voice, right?”</p><p>“Wrong answer! You’re supposed to say ‘my best friend Diana, who I love very much’.”</p><p>“Did that sound better in your head?”</p><p>“Yeah, a little bit.”</p><p>The two of them started discussing what they would need to do going forward. How to get new members to join the club and how to get a teacher to sponsor the group. Things like that.</p><p>They both originally wanted Professor McGonagall to be their sponsor, but it turned out that she was too busy with classes and other clubs, so couldn’t. None of the other teachers seemed to be interested in the girls’ project and as a result, didn't want to sponsor.</p><p>It was an annoying process just to start a club, but Diana didn’t want to give up just because things got a little bit hard. She cared about what she and Tilly were trying to do and wanted to see it through till the end.</p><p>“I’ll try and talk to some of the other teachers at the end of classes today. Do you mind giving me the map?” Tilly said while closing a sketchbook with all their ideas and plans.</p><p>Diana froze.</p><p>“Ummm well, you see… I kinda… gave it away.”</p><p>Tilly breathed in. “Who did you give to?”</p><p>“Harry Potter.”</p><p>“WHY?!”</p><p>“He needed it! I did it on impulse. I’m sorry!”</p><p>“We worked on that map for months,” Tilly said in a sad tone.</p><p>“I’ll get it back.”</p><p>“Promise? Because, you know, everyone has a bad habit of forgetting these kinds of things.”</p><p>“I promise. Trust me, I don’t wanna lose all that work we put into it.”</p><p>Tilly nodded her head, and the two of them headed off to transfiguration.</p><p>“Did you even finish your summer stuff?”</p><p>“Got it done before breakfast.”</p><p>“You know you can actually do it during the summer.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>Tilly rolled her eyes. When Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom, she requested that the class all put their homework on her desk.</p><p>“It’s good to see that most of the summer work was handed in,” McGonagall said as she looked around to the students who didn’t hand anything in.</p><p>“Take out your textbooks, and turn to page 13 on turning beetles to buttons.”</p><p>Tilly started reading intently though the textbook while Diana absentmindedly did the same. They eventually moved on to actually trying to change the beetles. As always Tilly got it almost instantly. Diana eventually got bored and started doodling in her notebook.</p><p>When class ended, Tilly made her way over to McGonagall.</p><p>“Professor?”</p><p>“How can I help you, Miss Blake.” The Professor said in a happy tone. Tilly was one of McGonagall’s favourite students, and she didn’t do much to hide it.</p><p>“I was just wondering if anything has changed in terms of our club idea?”</p><p>“I assume that it’s still just the two of you?” McGonagall asked, and Tilly nodded her head.</p><p>“Then I’m afraid not. You still need five members and a teacher sponsor to become an official school group.”</p><p>“Do you think there are any teachers that would be interested?” Tilly asked.</p><p>“I would recommend trying Professor Ito or Professor Sinistra when she returns next year.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Professor Ito hate being involved in 'school affairs'?” Diana asked.</p><p>“Perhaps if you make a good case, he’ll reconsider.”</p><p>The two of them thanked the Professor and left for their next class.</p><p>“We can’t keep waiting around in case McGonagall suddenly becomes available,” Diana said as they walked to Potions.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t trust most of the other teachers. And the ones I do are just like McGonagall. Too many other responsibilities.”</p><p>“We’ll keep trying. There has to be at least one teacher with nothing else to do.”</p><p>Before Diana knew what happened most of the week had just passed by. It was mostly just trying to get back into the swing of school. When Friday rolled around, Diana found herself sitting at the Gryffindor eating breakfast with Harry and Ron.</p><p>"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron.</p><p>"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron.</p><p>“I'd be careful during Potions you two,” Diana said while munching on a piece of jam covered toast. “By the end of my first potions lesson, we had one kid bawling her eyes out, and another nearly pass out.”</p><p>"Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them we'll be able to see if it's true."</p><p>“Most of them anyway.” Diana thought to herself. Tilly was decent at the subject but found Snape very intimidating. As a result, she was too scared to ask him questions or speak up during class and her marks suffered because of it.</p><p>"Wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry.</p><p>Diana managed to lose quite a few house points in Potions, but considering that she didn’t really care about the house cup, it hardly fazed her. Besides all she did was smile and answer Professor Snape. But she lost points anyway because of ‘tone’ It was a shame that Professor Snape didn’t like Diana. As much Snape wanted to, even he couldn’t deny that Diana had an extraordinary amount of skill when it came to Potions. It was the only subject in which she got the top mark for in her year. (It helped to have an uncle who worked in the potion business for most of his life, and was more than happy to teach Diana everything he knew.)</p><p>All of her other classes were pretty uneventful for the most part. The teachers tried to remain fair, so there wasn’t really a reason for Diana to give them cheek like she did to Snape. qWhen the mail arrived, Diana grabbed a letter that was likely sent by her father. She opened it up to see that her dad had sent her an update of how he and uncle Hector were doing. Along with her muggle homework for the week.</p><p>Math… bleh!</p><p>“Hey, Diana?” Harry said.</p><p>“Yep?”</p><p>“You wanna come with me to Hagrid’s?”</p><p>Diana looked up from her own letters and gave Harry a nod.</p><p>Diana later met up with Harry and Ron in the courtyard. The three of them made their way down to Hagrid’s Hut. Diana had only visited the place a couple of times, and that was mostly to find Tilly, who was delivering something to Hagrid or making small talk with him.</p><p>When they got there, they heard scrabbling noises and barks from inside before Hagrid opened the door.</p><p>"Back, Fang, back."</p><p>Hagrid let them in, and Diana immediately made her way over to Fang.</p><p>“Hello, Puppy!”</p><p>Fang started jumping around and wagging his tail in excitement.</p><p>“He’s not really a puppy,” Ron said.</p><p>“All dogs are puppies, isn’t that right Fang?” Diana said in a silly voice while snatching Fang behind the ears.</p><p>"This is Ron and Diana," Harry told Hagrid.</p><p>“I’ve seen Diana around with Ron’s brothers. Feels like I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid told Ron.</p><p>The cakes that Hagrid offered them were as tough as rocks. Diana kept trying to bite into one. Determined to see how much it would take to break one.</p><p>Harry eventually started talking about his first lesson with Snape.</p><p>“The man really hates children. Don’t know why he became a teacher.” Diana said with her arms crossed.</p><p>"But he seemed to really hate me," Harry said.</p><p>"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he?"</p><p>Diana looked over to Hagrid who seemed to be trying to avoid looking Harry directly in the eyes.</p><p>"How's yer brother Charlie and his friend, Piper?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked the two of them a lot, great with animals."</p><p>Diana remembered Charlie and Piper from her first year at school. They were in their final year, and honestly, she didn’t really interact with them as much as she did with Tulip. From the couple of times she did meet them they seemed really nice. Bit eccentric, but still lovely.</p><p>"Hagrid!" said Harry, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"</p><p>Okay, Hagrid was definitely trying to avoid Harry’s glaze that time.</p><p>“Mind if I have a look?” Diana said while shuffling her chair over so that they could read it at the same time.</p><p>GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST</p><p>The article outlined how someone had broken into Gringotts at the end of July. The bankers assured that nothing was taken due to the vault having already been emptied beforehand.</p><p>Later on, when they were making their way back up to the castle, Diana was still trying to crack one of the many rock cakes that Hagrid insisted they take.</p><p>“Are these things made out of concrete?” Diana jokingly asked Harry.</p><p>When she looked over to him, Harry looked distracted. What was going on in that head of his?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The classes I've made in this chapter are similar to what I had in high school. All the kids were split into two random classes (unless you were a high achiever). I happened to get stuck with a girl who I hated for three years in a row. Less to say Harry probably gotta be in a similar situation with Draco.</p><p>Also, does anyone find the idea of Fred and George being the only goobers in school to have any kind of map weird? And on another note who can relate to being too scared of some teachers to actually ask them stuff during class? Because I was always afraid of how certain teachers would react and would just try to stay as quiet as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry looked up at the notice. It was a sign up sheet for Flying lessons. He had signed it that morning with encouragement from Diana, but when seeing it again, Harry saw that Draco Malfoy had signed up as well.</p><p>"Of course," said Harry darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."</p><p>Harry was excited by the thought of learning how to fly, but now that he knew Malfoy was doing to be there, he was looking forward to it a lot less.</p><p>"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."</p><p>“Ron’s right. People who brag about their skills usually aren’t that good in reality.” Diana said.</p><p>Malfoy definitely loved to brag about his incredible skills to anyone that would listen. Harry quickly worked out that he must of just really loved the sound of his own voice, and just liked talking about Quidditch in particular.</p><p>But then again, flying was the topic of discussion that week. Seamus and Ron had been talking about how they spent most of their childhoods on a broom. Ron has also gotten into an argument with Dean and Diana on different occasions. With Dean, it was mostly about how boring soccer sounded to Ron, and with Diana, it was clear that she was just trying to annoy him by describing what baseball was.</p><p>Not everyone was eager for flying lessons. Neville and Hermione Granger signed up, only to regret it later on in the day. On Thursday morning during breakfast, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to read out flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might keep him alive until the end of the lessons.</p><p>Everyone else wasn’t really paying attention. Ron and the other Gryffindors were more interested in eating. The twins were flicking food across to other tables. Diana was focused on trying to finish her homework, and Tilly was minding her own business while reading her own book.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, the morning letters arrived, and everyone drew their attention to that. It had been a week since Hagrid's note, and Malfoy made sure to let Harry know this.</p><p>Malfoy's eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, and he always made sure to let everyone know exactly what he got.</p><p>“Guy gets sweets in the mail. Meanwhile, I get bloody fractions and decimals to do.” Diana said in an annoyed voice. At first, Diana didn’t really have much of an opinion on Malfoy, but that changed in almost an instant, and she soon started agreeing with Harry that the boy was a total brat.</p><p>A barn owl brought Neville a small package. He opened it up to find a little glass orb, no bigger than a ping pong ball.</p><p>"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red, oh... " His face fell because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... you've forgotten something..."</p><p>Before any of them could react, Malfoy grabbed the Remembrall out of Neville’s hand.</p><p>Harry and Ron jumped up from their seats and Diana moved to try and grab Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. Before anything could happen, McGonagall moved toward them.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."</p><p>Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table with a sour look on his face.</p><p>"Just looking," he said, and he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, muttering something under his breath.</p><p>“What a little toad,” Tilly said before going back to reading.</p><p>After class that day, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors who had signed up all rushed down to the training yard.</p><p>Most of the other students were already waiting there with twenty or so broomsticks lying in neat lines.<br/>
When Madam Hooch arrived, she immediately started giving out instructions.</p><p>“What are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stands by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."</p><p>Everyone started rushing around. Trying to get in place as quickly as possible. Harry looked down at his broom. It looked pretty old. Harry thought that it might give him splinter if he wasn’t careful.</p><p>"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"</p><p>"UP" everyone shouted.</p><p>The brooms started moving around with various degrees of success. Some would jump into the user's hand immediately others would just roll across the ground. Harry was one of the few who had the broom jump up in an instant.</p><p>After everyone managed to get their brooms off the grass, Madam Hooch started teaching them how to mount their brooms without sliding off. Harry could help but let out a laugh when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for ages.</p><p>"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle, three, two-"</p><p>Suddenly Neville started to float upwards.</p><p>"Come back, boy!" Hooch shouted, but Neville just kept going up against his will. Harry saw that Neville was having trouble holding on to the broom, which caused him to slip off.</p><p>CRACK</p><p>Neville landed on the ground and curled up into a ball, holding his wrist. Madam Hooch ran over to him and started checking how badly he was hurt.</p><p>"Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get."</p><p>Hooch turned to face everyone.</p><p>"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are, or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."</p><p>When the two of them were out of site, Malfoy started laughing.</p><p>"Did you see his face, the great lump?"</p><p>Some of the other Slytherins joined in.</p><p>"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati.</p><p>"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a pale Slytherin girl. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."</p><p>“Stop being a jerk!” Sebastian Daley yelled. Clearly not wanting the situation to escalate.</p><p>"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."</p><p>"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry in a firm tone. Everyone went quiet.</p><p>A nasty smile appeared on Malfoy’s face."I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find how about… up a tree?"</p><p>"Give it here!" Harry shouted.</p><p>Malfoy gave Harry a dirty look and leapt onto his broomstick. It turns out he wasn’t bluffing when he was bragging about what a good flyer he was.</p><p>"Come and get it, Potter!"</p><p>“No!” shouted Hermione Granger.</p><p>“Madam Hooch told us not to move, you’ll get us all into tr-”</p><p>Harry didn’t even bother listening to her finish. He pushed off the ground as hard as he could and started making his way up to Malfoy.</p><p>Harry was surprised by how easy flying came to him. It was such a rush floating through the air like it was nothing. The voices of his fellow classmates were getting quieter as he flew further and further away. As he got closer to Malfoy, he shouted out to him.</p><p>“Just hand it over Malfoy.”</p><p>Malfoy looked over to Harry with a shocked look on his face.</p><p>“No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy,” Harry called.</p><p>The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy. “Catch it if you can, then!” Malfoy shouted and proceeded to throw the glass ball as hard as he could into the air.</p><p>Harry’s mind immediately snapped into action. He dived towards the falling ball and raised out his hand to grab it. He managed to catch the Remembrall before it hit the ground.</p><p>“HARRY POTTER!’’ Harry felt his whole body go rigid.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was running towards them. Harry got to his feet, trembling.</p><p>“Never – in all my time at Hogwarts. “How dare you, you could have broken your neck.”</p><p>‘It wasn’t his fault, Professor!”</p><p> ‘Be quiet, Miss Patil.”</p><p>“But Malfoy!” Ron tried to point to Malfoy, but he was already back on the ground with a slimy smile on his face.</p><p>That’s enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.’’</p><p>McGonagall practically dragged Harry back to the castle. He wanted to say something, anything to the Professor, but could possibly say. The words just kept getting caught in his throat. Harry continued following McGonagall through the halls. Not saying anything. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about having to leave. Having to go back to the Dursleys after only two weeks! McGonagall finally stopped at a classroom door and poked her head inside.</p><p>“Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?”</p><p>I’m sorry, WHAT!</p><p>Was she going to use some kind of cane on him? Luckily, an older boy walked out of the classroom.</p><p>“Come along, you two,” said Professor McGonagall, and the two of them followed her up the corridor. Wood looked at Harry with a curious expression.</p><p>“In here.”</p><p>Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, but the Professor threw him out.</p><p>“Wood, I’ve found you a Seeker.”</p><p>Wood’s expression changed from confusion to absolute delight.</p><p>“Are you serious, Professor?”</p><p>McGonagall then told Wood all about what happened during the flying lesson. “I don’t think even Charlie Weasley could've done it.”</p><p>Wood looked at Harry like his birthday and Christmas had both come early.</p><p>“Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?” he asked excitedly. Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Wood’s captain of the Gryffindor team,” Professor McGonagall said proudly.</p><p>They continued talking about putting Harry on the Gryffindor team, and to be honest, Harry didn’t understand half the stuff they were talking about. McGonagall turned to Harry at some point.</p><p>“I want to hear you’re training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you.”<br/>
She then did something unexpected. She smiled at Harry for the first time.</p><p>“Your father would have been proud,” she said. “He was an excellent Quidditch player himself.”</p><p>Hours later, Harry was still thinking about what Professor McGonagall had said. He was heading towards the Great Hall for dinner when Malfoy and his minions made their way over to him.</p><p>‘Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?’’</p><p>‘You’re a lot braver now you’re back on the ground, and you’ve got your friends with you,’ said Harry coolly.</p><p>Malfoy didn’t appear to like what Harry was implying.</p><p>“I’d take you on any time on my own,” said Malfoy. “Tonight, if you want. Wizard’s duel. Wands only, no contact. What’s the matter? Never heard of a wizard’s duel before, I suppose?”</p><p>“Of course, I have!” Harry said. Obviously, he didn’t, but Harry was sick of Malfoy treating him like a dumb little kid, who didn’t know anything.</p><p>“Midnight all right? We’ll meet you in the trophy room, that’s always unlocked.”</p><p>For the rest of the night, Harry kept thinking about whether he should duel Malfoy or not. On the one hand, he had nearly gotten expelled today, but on the other hand, he could get the change to show Malfoy up. His desire to face off against Malfoy won in the end.</p><p>At around half-past eleven, Harry got out of bed and went to the exit of the Gryffindor common-room. He heard a sniffing sound and then a voice.</p><p>“It’s okay Nev.”</p><p>Harry opened the door to see Neville and Diana sitting by the door.</p><p>“Thank goodness you found us! I forgot the password and haven’t been able to get back in!” Neville shouted.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Diana?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I scratched up my leg, climbing a tree today. Neville didn’t want to go back on his own,” said Diana, while tapping Neville with her elbow. “I think you can work out the rest.”</p><p>Harry nodded his head. “Well, the password is ‘Pig snout’, but it won’t help you now, the Fat Lady’s gone off somewhere,” Harry said while moving to leave.</p><p>“Where are you heading off to?” Diana asked.</p><p>“Midnight Dual.”</p><p>“Ohhh, fun!” Diana said while getting up off the ground. “Do you need a second?”</p><p>Harry gave her a confused look and Neville scrambled to his feet.</p><p>“Please don’t leave me!’ He squeaked “I don’t want to stay here alone when the bloody Baron passes by again!”</p><p>“You two can come with me if you want,” Harry said. Even if he didn’t want them to come, there wasn’t much he could do about it.</p><p>The three of them walked down the halls. Harry kept expecting Filch or Mrs Norris to pop out and catch them, he guessed they got lucky. They tiptoed up to the trophy room. Right as Harry started to open the door, he heard footprints heading towards them.</p><p>Harry turned his head to see Tilly, who was out of breath. “Malfoy… tricked… oh gosh… needed to warn you.”</p><p>Then a noise in the next room made all four of them jump. Harry had only just raised his wand when they heard someone speak.</p><p>“Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.” the corky voice of Filch came through the door.</p><p>The four of them moved away as quietly as possible. Diana led them over to a tapestry and motioned everyone to think about it. They popped out somewhere near one of the charms classrooms.</p><p>“That wasn’t on the map you gave me,” Harry said to Diana.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s better to keep certain things a secret.”</p><p>Suddenly a doorknob rattled, and Peeves came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. He spotted them and let out an annoying laugh.</p><p>"Naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”</p><p>“Not if you don’t give us away, Peeves,” Diana pleaded with him.</p><p>‘Should tell Filch, I should,’ said Peeves.</p><p>“Please just go away,” Neville said in a shaky tone. He just wanted to go to bed.</p><p>“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!” Peeves bellowed.</p><p>“OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”</p><p>They ran away in a panic down the hall. When spotting a door at the end of the corridor, Tilly pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.</p><p>“Alohomora!”</p><p>The door clicked open, and they all rushed inside. They closed the door behind them and pressed their ears to the door. They only heard Filch arguing with Peeves.</p><p>“He thinks this door is locked,” Harry whispered. “I think we’ll be okay, stop pulling on my sleeve, Neville!’<br/>
Harry turned to see six huge eyes staring at them. A giant three-headed, drooling, growling dog was looking down at the lot of them. They were all frozen in fear.</p><p>The dog let out a monstrous roar and Harry started violently twisting the doorknob. Everyone fell back into the corridor and Diana ran to slam the door while continually yelling ‘NO’.</p><p>Diana got everyone on their feet and pushed them all to another hallway. She started messing with the portrait at the end of it. Harry heard something click to the left and Diana pulled on the bookcase, sliding it open. They all scrambled into the room and collapsed. They all just sat there, shaking for another minute or so.</p><p>Eventually, Diana spoke up. “What! WHY! I.. AHH I” she yelled. </p><p>“That is way too extreme for security,” Tilly said.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“There was a trapdoor at its feet. It must be guarding something.”</p><p>“Why the heck were you looking at the floor?”</p><p>Tilly gave him an embarrassed look.</p><p>“I notice weird stuff sometimes," she got up and started moving to the other side of the room "I’m sleeping on the couch,” Tilly said. She clearly just wanted this night to end.</p><p>Diana later gave Harry a blanket, and he laid down on one of the other couches. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Tilly said and then what had Hagrid said.</p><p>Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide, except perhaps Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can I be honest and say that I never got why Herminoe yelled at the guys for not noticing the trapdoor. Like I get that she’s the ‘smarty pants’ but why the hell would the boys be looking at the floor when there’s a big dog that’s going to eat them. Like come on, there’s no need to get snotty with them just because they were paying more attention to the actual threat in front of them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Harry woke up the next morning, Tilly and Neville were getting ready to go to breakfast. Diana made her way over to him and gave him a couple of pokes to fully wake him up.</p><p>“Five more minutes,” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“Never!” Diana said overdramatically while ripping the blanket off Harry.</p><p>Harry begrudgingly got up from the couch and looked around the room.</p><p>“What’s this place?”</p><p>“Just one of the many secret rooms throughout his castle.”</p><p>Eventually, everyone started heading down to the Great Hall. On the way down Harry filled Diana in on the package, the vault, everything that had happened yesterday. Tilly seemed to be trying really hard not to listen.</p><p>“Do you think they’re trying to hide some kind of weapon?” Diana asked Harry.</p><p>“But why hide it in a school?” Harry said.</p><p>“It’s anyone's guess what Dumbeldore was thinking when he made that decision.”</p><p>As the four of them walked into the Hall Neville said a quick goodbye, and ran to get something to eat. As he ran away, Diana spotted the shocked face of Malfoy. She nudged Harry. </p><p>“I don’t think he was expecting you to still be here,” Diana said, and Harry let out a snigger.</p><p>“By the way, Tilly, how did you know about the duel with Malfoy?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I was up pretty late last night, and Malfoy was bragging about it to his friends in the common-room.”</p><p>“Why were you up so late?”</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said, and then turned to Diana. “I’ll meet up with you later. I have to go get something.”</p><p>Diana nodded her head, and Tilly left. She looked over to Harry, who had a disappointed look on his face. </p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“She’s acting differently,” Harry said while looking at his feet.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Diana didn’t think that Harry knew Tilly. The only times she had seen the two of them together was during meals and last night.</p><p>Harry looked up. </p><p>“I met Tilly before school started.” Harry looked up. “I think she may be treating me differently because she found out I was Harry Potter.” </p><p>Diana felt a rush of sympathy for the kid. She knew why Tilly may have been so cautious around Harry, but it wasn’t her place to tell him why.</p><p>“Listen, it’s not right for me to tell you why she’s being distant with you, but it’s definitely not because you’re famous.”</p><p>Harry still looked disappointed. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what? I’ll talk to her today. You just focus on Quidditch for now.” said Diana. “I know it’s an annoying thing to hear that I won’t tell you why, but it’s not for me to say anything behind her back. All I’ll say is that she’s just been hurt before and doesn’t want to get hurt again.”</p><p>That seemed to be a bit better for Harry. The two of them walked over to one of the tables and started eating. </p><p>Later on, Diana finally caught up with Tilly.</p><p>“Tills, can we talk for a minute.”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up.” </p><p>“Why are you being distant with Harry just because he’s a Gryffindor?”</p><p>Tilly refused to meet Diana’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want another broken friendship.”</p><p>“Fiona was the worst tho.” </p><p>“She wasn’t always the worst,” Tilly said. “You know what it’s like! That stupid house cup changes people!”</p><p>“I know that what Fiona did really hurt, Tilly, but do you really think it’s right to treat Harry a certain way basically because of what team he’s been randomly put in.” </p><p>Tilly looks conflicted. It was likely that she already thought of most of this in her own head, didn’t want to admit it out of fear. </p><p>“I …. I just don't want to be hurt again.” </p><p>“You trust me, don’t you?” Diana asked.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Tilly shouted.</p><p>“Then please give Harry a change,” Diana said. “Give him the change to be his own person.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Tilly said.</p><p>The next week went by in a blur. Diana found that her mind kept drifting back to that giant dog and the trapdoor. Lucky when the morning mail started flying in something arrived to take Diana mine off the third floor for a bit.</p><p>It was a huge package that was being carried by six different owls. They dropped it right in front of Harry along with a letter.</p><p>Harry ripped it open, and after reading it showed it to Diana.</p><p>DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE.<br/>
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.<br/>
Professor McGonagall</p><p>“Oh my god,” Diana said in awe as she looked over the package. “I don’t think I’ve seen a broom like this in person.”</p><p>The two of them rushed out of the hall as fast as they could. With Harry still holding the letter and Diana carrying the package over her shoulder.</p><p>They started racing up the stairs, and when speeding around a corner, Diana didn’t see Malfoy and his friends. As a result, she accidentally slammed into Crabbe and fell to the floor.</p><p>Malfoy picked up the package from the floor and felt it.</p><p>“Are you made out of bricks or something?” Diana said to Crabbe. </p><p>"This is a broomstick," Malfoy said, throwing it back to Harry with an enraged look on his face.</p><p>"You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed." Harry ignored Malfoy and moved to help Diana off the ground.</p><p>Professor Flitwick suddenly appeared next to them. </p><p>“Not fighting, I hope?" he squeaked.</p><p>“No Sir, I was just being silly and accidentally ran into Crabbe,” Diana said while brushing the dust off her clothes.</p><p>"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,"<br/>
said, Malfoy quickly.</p><p>"Yes, yes, that's right," said Professor Flitwick, smiling at Harry.</p><p> "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"</p><p>"A Nimbus Two Thousand, Sir.” Harry has proudly. The look on Malfoy’s face was priceless.</p><p>"And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," Harry said sarcastically. Diana was trying not to burst out laughing.</p><p>Malfoy let out a huff and left.</p><p>"Well, it's true." </p><p>The two of them eventually found a place safe enough to open the package. The broom itself was probably the best-looking one Diana had ever seen. </p><p>Diana had to admit that when she and Harry realised that they had to go to class, she was a little heartbroken. She was having fun discussing Quidditch, and it felt like it had ended too soon.</p><p>For the next couple of weeks, Diana switched between hanging out with Harry and Tilly to spending time with Fred and George.</p><p>Fred and George would make jokes about Diana having abandoned them for ‘the new all-star seeker’, but Diana was quick to tell them how that wasn’t the case.</p><p>On Halloween morning, Diana jumped out of bed. Halloween was one of the few days of the school year that students were allowed to dress casually (within reason). </p><p>Most of the teachers hated it, but it was better than letting the students walk around in costumes all day.</p><p>Diana was in potions class when everything started going south. She was close to finishing her potion for the day only to have her partner get a bit overeager and dump in the last ingredient when it wasn’t ready.</p><p>The caldron ended up overflowing and getting all over their clothes. Snape was quick to give with a failing grade for that lesson and sent them off to change.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” The boy said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Said Diana. “Now you know what not to do next time and plus we got to leave class early.” </p><p>After classes had ended for the day, Diana went looking for Tilly. When Diana couldn’t find her, she started to get a bit worried.</p><p>“Have you guys seen Tilly today?” Diana asked Harry and Ron.</p><p>“Haven't seen her since breakfast.”</p><p>“I saw her.” A girl named Parvati said from across the table.</p><p>“Whereabouts?”</p><p>“She was in the 1st-floor bathroom,” Parvati said. “She said she wanted to be alone for a while.”</p><p>Diana let out a sigh.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Harry asked her.</p><p>“She’ll be okay,” Diana said. “Just needs a bit of time to herself.”</p><p>Diana knew better than to try and comfort Tilly at a time like this. When Tilly said she wanted to be alone, she MEANT it.</p><p>She tried not to worry too much during dinner. While she had initially been annoyed about goofy costumes not being allowed on Halloween, the yearly feast somewhat made up for it.</p><p>Diana loved the aesthetic of Halloween. All the spooky purple and orange decorations. Being able to dress up in silly outfits. She loved it to bits.</p><p>It was ruined by Professor Quirrell running into the hall like a crazy chicken. He sprinted all the way up to the head table and then gasped out. </p><p>"Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." Diana’s mind immediately went to Tilly. Was she still in the bathroom? Did she go back to her dorm?</p><p>Quirrell then proceeded to pass out onto the floor, and everyone immediately started panicking.</p><p>Dumbledore started instructing all the prefects to take everyone back to the dorms (except for the Slytherins, who were sent to one of the bigger classrooms). </p><p>Diana made her way over to the Hufflepuffs and joined them so that she could get to the 1st-floor bathroom. When she split from the Hufflepuffs and slipped into a deserted side corridor, she was surprised to see Harry closely following her. </p><p>“How do you keep doing that?” Diana whispered to him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Sneaking up on me!”</p><p>Diana suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind them. She pulled Harry behind one of the statues. She and Harry pecked around and saw Snape heading in the other direction.</p><p>“Where does he think he’s going?” Diana said, “He should be with the other teachers.”</p><p>“Beats me,” Diana and Harry followed behind Snape for a bit.</p><p>“Looks like he’s going to the third floor.”</p><p>Diana was about to say something else before a gross wet smell hit her nose. She turned around to see at the end of the hall the troll was heading towards them.</p><p>They ducked out of sight again and watched as the troll made its way past them into another room.</p><p>"The keys in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."</p><p>Diana barely heard what Harry said, due to her fear, making it hard for her to think straight. She was freaking out over what was going. All she did was a nod to Harry.</p><p>They crept over to the door, hoping that the troll wouldn’t notice them. When he got close enough, Harry leapt towards the door and locked it. The two of them ran to the other end of the hall and let out a sigh of relief. They were put on high alert again when they heard by a loud scream.</p><p>Their heads snapped around to where the sound was coming from, and Diana immediately started running back towards the door. She opened it and rushed into the hall and over to the entrance of the girl's bathroom.</p><p>Diana saw Tilly trapped in the corner. Shaking like a leaf. The troll kept moving towards her, smashing various objects along the way.</p><p>“TILLY!” Diana shouted. This caused Tilly to look over at Diana.</p><p>“Distract it!” Harry yelled to Diana.</p><p>Diana picked up a bit of broken sink and tossed it against one of the other walls. The troll turned its head to where the noise came from. </p><p>Diana and Harry started motioning for Tilly to run over to them. She did so while narrowing avoiding the troll's giant club by jumping over it.</p><p>They would have just run out of the room that second, but unfortunately the troll swung it’s club around again, blocking the door.</p><p>The three of them panicked as the troll roared at them. They tried to move out of the way and ended up getting separated with Tilly and Diana running to the broken stalls and Harry somewhere behind the troll.</p><p>When Diana turned her head, she saw that Harry had done something unbelievably stupid. He had taken a running jump and was now hanging off the troll's neck with his wand up it's nose. </p><p>“What the heck are you doing!” Diana shouted in a panicked tone.</p><p>“DO SOMETHING!” Harry yelled.</p><p>Diana started looking around the room, trying to think of something. Looked up to the roof and saw that one of the lights was hanging on by a string. She didn’t even think and just pointed her wand towards it.</p><p>“Diffindo!”</p><p>There was a snap, and the light fell down on the troll’s head. It wobbled around for a bit before falling onto the ground.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Diana said. “Did I kill it?!”</p><p>“I don't think so," said Harry, I think it's just been knocked out."</p><p>Diana let out a shuddering breath. </p><p>Harry got up, looking a little bit shaken. Diana moved to grab his wand for him. When she pulled the wand out, and the three of them let out various ewws.</p><p>“Hey Harry,” he looked over to Diana. “Come here!”</p><p>Diana moved to try and wipe the troll snot off on Harry’s shirt. He quickly protested and moved to avoid Diana at any cost.</p><p>They stopped joking around when they heard Professor McGonagall burst into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell.</p><p>Quirrell took one look at the troll and looked like he was ready to pass out. Snape bent over it, probably checking to see if it’s alive or not. And McGonagall was giving Diana and Harry a look that felt like it could burn holes in their heads.</p><p>"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall. </p><p>Diana just stood there, still holding hers and Harry’s wands. She didn’t know what to say. What could she say?</p><p>"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"</p><p>“I….I..” Diana shuddered.</p><p>"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," Tilly said out of nowhere</p><p>"Miss Blake!"</p><p>“I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own. People were joking around about fighting the troll. I took it too seriously.” Tilly said, and then turned to look at Diana and Harry.</p><p>"If Diana and Harry hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."</p><p>Diana couldn’t believe what was happening. Tilly Blake, the girl was scared to look at some teachers in the eye, because she was worried that even a funny look would get her in trouble. She was downright lying to three teachers like it was nothing.</p><p>"Well, in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, </p><p>"Miss Blake, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"</p><p>Tilly looked down in shame. McGonagall looked over to Snape then back to Tilly.</p><p>"I believe that ten points should be taken from Slytherin for this," said Professor McGonagall. Snape just gave a non-committed shrug, and Tilly didn’t seem to react.</p><p> "I'm very disappointed in you.” When hearing that Tilly looked ashamed, and small tears began to build in her eyes. Since she was looking at the ground, none of the teachers could see that.</p><p>McGonagall sent Tilly on her way and then turned to the other two children left in the room.</p><p>"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. Mr Potter, five points Gryffindor. Same goes for Ravenclaw with you, Miss Beatrix.</p><p>Diana paused.</p><p>“Wait a minute! We just did your jobs for you, and all you have to say is ‘house points’, that doesn’t seem right.” Diana thought to herself.</p><p>“I will be letting Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore know about this in the morning. You may go."</p><p>The two of them hurried out of the room. After they were a reasonable distance, Harry spoke up.</p><p>“That was weird, right?”</p><p>Diana nodded her head. “Bit underwhelming, to be honest.”</p><p>They stopped when they saw Tilly waiting for them. She made her way over to them and stood there. Looking like she didn’t know what to say.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “For saving me, I mean.”</p><p>Before neither of them could respond, Tilly turned and started making her way back to the Slytherin common-room.</p><p>Diana and Harry just stood there for a little while. Trying to process everything that happened in the last hour. </p><p>Harry turned to Diana. “See you tomorrow, I guess?”</p><p>Diana let out a small chuckle and nodded at Harry.</p><p>Because of that night, the three of them had been changed forever. I think it’s safe to say that they were then bonded for life to say the very less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh yeah! 8 chapters left.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The New Seeker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When November arrived, Tilly found herself to be in a surprisingly good mood. She already loved the colder seasons, but not only that. Due to the events of Halloween, Tilly was brimming with confidence.</p>
<p>Nothing over the top, but she just felt that things had become a bit easier. Being in a life or death situation puts things in perspective. At this point, Tilly would be fine with having Snape sneer at her during the month’s worth of detention she had gotten. Over nearly getting smashed by another troll.</p>
<p>She was still a bit scared to actually talk when in the same room as Snape (don’t poke the bear), but the fact she could be in the same room as him and not freak out was a big step for her.</p>
<p>On Saturday morning, Tilly was sitting in the courtyard with Diana and Harry. The three of them were huddled back to back around a jar of bluebell flames.</p>
<p>Tilly was enjoying the sensations of the cold air around her upper half and the warm heat coming from the jam jar around her backside. Diana was playing a muggle song (that Tilly had forgotten the name of) on her acoustic guitar. Harry was intently reading a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.</p>
<p>After finding out about Harry being put on his house’s Quidditch team, Tilly suggested it to Harry, saying that training was good, but actually knowing the rules of the game would be helpful too.</p>
<p>Tilly wasn’t technically supposed to know about Harry being the new seeker, but it turns out that Diana and Harry are terrible at keeping secrets. It didn’t really matter in the end because the news broke out reasonably quickly.</p>
<p>Every now and again, Harry would speak up about a random fact he had found in the book. He and Diana would talk about it for a bit, while Tilly nodded her head politely.</p>
<p>Tilly didn’t really get Quidditch. Actually, she didn’t get sport in general. Wizard or Muggle. She never understood how her Dad and Uncle Jack always got so excited about stuff like baseball and basketball. Even Wynonna, who didn’t usually like sports, managed to find excitement in softball of all things. Despite this, Tilly would try to be polite when other people were talking about it when around her.</p>
<p>While Harry and Diana were talking, Snape started limping over to them. Tilly shuffled closer to Diana so that the jar was out of Snape’s line of sight.</p>
<p>"What's that you've got there, Potter?"</p>
<p>Harry hesitated for a second, then begrudgingly showed Snape the book.</p>
<p>"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."</p>
<p>Snape ripped the book away from Harry and then turned to Diana.</p>
<p>“Stop making that racket Beatrix.” He said while taking the guitar. “Five points from Ravenclaw.”</p>
<p>After Snape had limped away, Diana stamped her foot on the ground.</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous!” Diana said. “Professor Flitwick and McGonagall never had a problem with me playing outside of class!”</p>
<p>"He's just made those rules up," Harry muttered angrily. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"</p>
<p>“Whatever it is, I hope it really hurts,” Diana said quietly while shaking her fist at Snape</p>
<p>Later that night, the three of them were sitting in the club room, finishing their homework, so they could focus on the match the next day.</p>
<p>Tilly realised that Harry liked having friends who already knew all the stuff he was learning. It made it easier to find the answers to specific questions. Diana and Tilly never just gave him the solution, though. They found it more entertaining to challenge Harry in weird ways.</p>
<p>Just was still trying to finish her potions work when Harry spoke up.</p>
<p>“Snape can’t just take our stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“We can try and ask for it back,” Tilly said.</p>
<p>“Or get our heads bitten off,” Diana replied.</p>
<p>“He can’t bite anything if other teachers are around.”</p>
<p>The three of them got up and started heading to the staffroom. On the way there Diana was pulled to the side by Professor Flitwick, who wanted to talk to her about something.</p>
<p>Diana urged them to go, saying that she would catch up with them later. When they got there, Harry knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Harry knocked again. Still no answer.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should come back later on?” Tilly said.</p>
<p>“What if Snape had left our stuff in there?” Harry said, and Tilly gave him a look. “It’s worth a try.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but let’s just peek first,” Tilly whispered.</p>
<p>Harry opened the door wide enough for the both of them to peer in. Out of all the things Tilly expected to see, the scene before her was definitely not one of them.</p>
<p>Snape was sitting in one of the chairs with a mangled leg, and Finch was standing next to him, holding out bandages.</p>
<p>"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"</p>
<p>Tilly started trying to pull Harry away from the door.</p>
<p>"POTTER!"</p>
<p>Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped, and Tilly felt her blood go cold.</p>
<p>"I just wondered if I could have my book back." Tilly started pulling Harry even harder after he said that.</p>
<p>"GET OUT! OUT!"</p>
<p>Harry and Tilly ran down the hall like their lives depended on it. By the time they stopped, Tilly felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.</p>
<p>What was she thinking?! She was on thin ice with Snape as it is, after the troll! All the confidence she was feeling that morning was suddenly gone.</p>
<p>“Soooo, how’d it go?” Diana asked when they found her.</p>
<p>Harry started telling Diana what had just happened, while Tilly was still trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween!</p>
<p>“That's where he was going when we saw him, he's after whatever it's guarding!” Diana said.<br/>And I'd bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!" Harry finished.</p>
<p>Tilly gasped at Harry’s acquisition.</p>
<p>“No, there’s no way,” Tilly said. “Snape may be an absolutely terrible teacher, but he’s not dumb enough to try and steal something from Dumbledore.</p>
<p>“Have you met Snape. He’s crazy! Of course, he would try something like this.” Diana said. “The real question is what could that dog be guarding that would make Snape want it so badly.</p>
<p>Tilly couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation all night. The more she thought about it, the more it started to make sense in her head. It wouldn’t explain why he seemed to hate his job. Maybe he only took the job, so that he could case the school without raising too much supposition.</p>
<p>The next morning brought another chilly day. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming Quidditch match.</p>
<p>Harry, on the other hand, looked ill.</p>
<p>“Come on, Harry, you gotta eat something.”</p>
<p>“I don’t feel like it.”</p>
<p>“Just one piece of toast?”</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>“Why do you care anyway?” A boy in the same year as Harry spoke up (Seamus Finnigan, wasn’t it). “Shouldn't you be more worried about the Slytherin team.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I don’t really care about Quidditch,” Tilly smiled and looked over to Harry. “Only coming to the match to support my friend.”</p>
<p>Seamus had a look on his face like he only now realised that some people who weren’t interested Quidditch.</p>
<p>The energy coming off the students in the stands was nothing compared to buzzing in the Great Hall. Once the match started, Tilly had a hard time following what was going on. At some point, she just started clapping whenever Diana began to cheer.</p>
<p>"Budge up there, move along."</p>
<p>“Hello there, Hagrid!" Tilly yelled so Hagrid could hear her over the cheers.</p>
<p>Tilly and Diana squished together so that Hagrid had enough space to join them.</p>
<p>"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"</p>
<p>"Nope," said Diana while looking around the field. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."</p>
<p>The game went on for a while. Tilly had a bit of a scare when Marcus Flint slammed into Harry, causing <br/>him to spin off course. He was able to get it under control relatively quickly.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes into the match, Harry’s broom started whipping around uncontrollably. Tilly knew next to nothing about what was going on, but even she could tell that something was going horribly wrong.</p>
<p>"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus asked.</p>
<p>"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic, no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."</p>
<p>Tilly didn’t really care about what kind of magic was doing it. She just wanted to stop so that Harry wouldn’t die. She jumped up and grabbed Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking up at Harry, she started checking the other stands.</p>
<p>Diana seemed to be thinking similarly.</p>
<p>“One of the adults in the stands must be doing it.”</p>
<p>"It’s Snape." Tilly passed the binoculars to Diana.</p>
<p>"He must be muttering some kind of jinx!” Diana yelled. She turned back to Tilly, who was making her way over to the stairs.</p>
<p>Tilly sprinted over to the stands where Snape was. This was probably the fastest she’d ever run in her life. Her mind was focused on stopping Snape. She didn’t even notice that she stepped on Professor Quirrell's foot along the way.</p>
<p>She ducked down behind the bleachers and pulled out her wand. Using the same spell from the day before, she lit Snape's robes on fire. When seeing him jump out of his seat, Tilly swept the flames into her trusty jam jar.</p>
<p>Tilly ran a fair distance away before looking back to the field. Harry was on the ground with a sick look on his face. A few seconds later, he coughed up a golden ball and caught it in his hands.</p>
<p>"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head. Tilly couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness of the situation.</p>
<p>The sound that followed was almost deafening. Half the crowd was cheering, and the other half didn’t want to accept it. The first thing Tilly did when congratulating Harry was giving him a huge hug that rivalled Wynnona’s bone-crushing hugs, and awkwardly telling him that she’s glad he didn’t die.</p>
<p>The three of them later joined Hagrid for afternoon tea.</p>
<p>"It was Snape," Diana was explaining, "Tilly and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."</p>
<p>"Rubbish," said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.<br/>"Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"</p>
<p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another, wondering what to tell him. Harry spoke up first.</p>
<p>"I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."</p>
<p>Hagrid dropped the teapot. "How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” Diana said with an incredulous look on her face,</p>
<p>"Fluffy, he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the - “</p>
<p>"Yes?" The three of them said eagerly.</p>
<p>"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid. "That's top-secret, that is."</p>
<p>"But Snape's trying to steal it!"</p>
<p>"Rubbish," repeated Hagrid. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."</p>
<p>"But what if he’s just using that as a cover? Tilly said, “And why would he try and kill Harry?"</p>
<p>“I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Diana yelled.</p>
<p>"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid.</p>
<p>"I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel - “</p>
<p>"Aha!" said Harry, "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid looked furious with himself.</p>
<p>Hagrid pushed them out of the hunt. Muttering about how he shouldn’t have said anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Most Wonderful Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was on the way. One morning in the middle of December, Harry, Diana and Tilly walked out into the courtyard to see that it was covered in a blanket of snow.</p><p>"FINALLY!" Tilly screamed. Harry later learnt that winter was Tilly's favourite time of the year, and that snow was pretty high on the list of things she loved more than anything.</p><p>The rest of the morning was spent sliding down hills and throwing snowballs at each other. Diana and the twins ended up betting on how long of a distance they could hit Professor Quirrell's head from.</p><p>Throughout the school, there were plenty of places to keep warm, the potions classrooms made no effort to do so.</p><p>When waiting outside for class Harry and some of his classmates were joking around with how the cold air made their breaths visible. Most were imitating dragons or pretending they had ice powers.</p><p>"I do feel so sorry," said Draco Malfoy, one Potions class. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."</p><p>He was looking directly at Harry when he said this. Harry has been trying to ignore Malfoy for the most part. Since the Quidditch match, he had been acting even more bitter to Harry than usual and honestly it was getting kinda old.</p><p>Harry actually didn't feel all that torn up about not going back to Privet Drive for Christmas. He was honestly very excited to spend the holidays with people that he liked.</p><p>He found out that Ron and his brothers were staying, too, because his parents were going to Romania to visit one of his older brothers. Sebastian Daley (who Harry has gotten to know through Potions) was staying because his mothers' were having their house redone after a bad storm.</p><p>Even Diana was staying too, but when Harry asked her why she would change the subject.</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Sebastian were walking out of the dungeons when they spotted Hagrid dragging a large tree down the hall. Diana was holding onto the side, pretending that she was helping.</p><p>The three boys were saying their hellos to Diana and Hagrid when Malfoy came up behind them.</p><p>"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Beatrix? Hoping to be a gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose?"</p><p>"Better a gamekeeper then… what is that father does for a living," Diana paused, pretending to think. "Kicks puppies while living off his dead relatives' money?"</p><p>Diana's comment seemed to annoy Malfoy, and he retorted back.</p><p>"Maybe becoming a gamekeeper would be a good thing," Malfoy sneered. "You could invite your stupid Weasley friends to come live with you. That hut would be like a palace compared to what they're used to."</p><p>Ron and Diana both moved to hit Malfoy just as Snape rounded the corner.</p><p>"BEATRIX, WEASLEY!" He said firmly. Which caused Ron and Diana to back away from Malfoy.</p><p>"They were provoked, Professor Snape," said Hagrid, in their defence. "Malfoy was insultin' Ron's family."</p><p>"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," said Snape in usual apathetic tone.</p><p>"Five points from each of our houses, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."</p><p>"One of these days, I'll get him", Diana said with her arms crossed. "And if someone else gets to him before I do, I'll certainly be there to point and laugh."</p><p>"He and Snape are the worst", Harry said.</p><p>"Worst of the worst, if you ask me", Sebastian added on.</p><p>Despite being the usual stereotypes that came with being a Slytherin, Sebastian was polite and didn't like his head of house very much and disliked Malfoy even more. This was part of the reason Ron wasn't as hostile towards him like he would be with students in that house.</p><p>"Come on yeh lot, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."</p><p>The lot of them followed Hagrid in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were working on the various decorations throughout the Hall.</p><p>Tilly was there as well. She was helping to charm and transfigurate different ornaments.</p><p>"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree, put it in the far corner, would you?"</p><p>The Hall looked pretty amazing, to say the least. Then again, Harry didn't have much to compare with. The decorations that Aunt Petunia would put through the Dursley home always managed to make Harry cringe every year.</p><p>"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.</p><p>"Just one," said Harry.</p><p>Tilly spotted them and made her way over.</p><p>"Harry, Diana, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."</p><p>"Oh yeah, good idea."</p><p>"The library?" said Hagrid, following them out of the hall.</p><p>"Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?"</p><p>"Oh, yes we're swamped," Harry told him with a big smile on his face.</p><p>The three of them all smiled at each other. The lot of them thought they were being cheeky and doing an excellent job of keeping what they were doing a secret. But remember that these three were all around twelve years old, which means they were doing pretty much the opposite.</p><p>"Yeh lot aren't doing what I think you're doing?" Hagrid said, looking shocked.</p><p>The three of them tried to avoid making eye contact with Hagrid.</p><p>"Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."</p><p>"We have no idea what you're talking about." Diana.</p><p>"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?"<br/>
Harry added while giving Hagrid his best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"We must've been through hundreds of books already, and we can't find anything, just give us a hint, I know I've heard that name somewhere before." Tilly finished.</p><p>"I'm sayin' nothin, said Hagrid flatly.</p><p>Diana waved off Hagrid's comment and the three of them headed to the library. Leaving Hagrid with a nervous look on his face.</p><p>They had been spending most of their free time looking through various books in the school library. It was honestly starting to take a toll on them. They had been looking, for what felt like years to them, but hadn't found anything on Nicolas Flamel.</p><p>They had been trying to get through at least one bookcase each day, but given how big the library was they didn't feel like they were making much progress.</p><p>"There has to be a better way to do this?" Diana said while angrily flipping through another book.</p><p>Harry silently agreed with Diana. It felt like by the time they found anything on this Flamel person, Snape would have gotten whatever he was after and be long gone.</p><p>Harry looked over to another part of the library. The Restricted Section. That section of the library apparently had a bunch of books about dark magic and other advanced subjects. You were only allowed in if you had a signed note from a teacher or you were an older student studying for an advanced class.</p><p>Harry couldn't help but think that the information they were looking for was in there. He started wondering over, but hesitated for a second and was caught by Madam Pince.</p><p>"What are you looking for?"</p><p>"Nothing," said Harry.</p><p>Madam Pince, the librarian, brandished a feather duster at him.</p><p>"You'd better get out, then. Go on, out!"</p><p>Harry mentally hit himself for hesitating. He, Diana, and Tilly had already agreed they'd better not let anyone know what they were up to for now.</p><p>Sure, Madam Pince may have been able to tell them, but they couldn't risk Snape hearing what they were up to.</p><p>Harry made his way back to Tilly and Diana, who both looked like they were ready to give up for the day.</p><p>"You guys are gonna keep looking while I'm on holiday, right?" Tilly asked as they walked to lunch. "And send me an owl if you find anything?"</p><p>"You can ask your Dad and godparents about Flamel?" Diana joked. "It'd be safe to ask them."</p><p>Tilly smiles.</p><p>"Maybe Hela, but I don't think Dad and Jack would know anything unless Flamel was some kind of car or cooking ingredient."</p><p>When the holidays actually started, Harry and Diana quickly got distracted by the festivities. They pretty much had the whole castle to themselves and were making full use of the lack of people.</p><p>For the first couple of days, they mostly ran around the castle, playing hide and seek, and other games. Ron even taught Harry how to play Bromus (more commonly known as wizard chess to half-bloods). It was pretty much chess, but with the gimmick of the pieces moving on their own.</p><p>Harry ended up borrowing a set from Diana, who had gotten them second hand from her uncle the year before.</p><p>Diana and the pieces would try to give Harry advice while playing until Ron told her to buzz off. She did so reluctantly and said that she had a job she needed to finish.</p><p>On the night of Christmas Eve Diana ended up staying in Gryffindor Tower with Harry and the rest of the Weasleys.</p><p>She and Harry eventually passed out on the common room couches after playing one too many games of Bromus.</p><p>When Harry woke up the next morning, he wasn't really expecting any presents, but to his surprise when he looked around the room, he saw a pile of presents sitting next to him and Diana.</p><p>He started shaking Diana, which caused her to wake up.</p><p>"Whazzz happening?" She asked, still not completely awake.</p><p>"It's Christmas, and we got presents!" Harry said excitedly.</p><p>"Of course we did." Diana, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What else did you expect?"</p><p>The two of them took turns when opening their presents.</p><p>Harry picked up his first present. It was wrapped up in brown paper. Inside was a small wooden flute from Hagrid. When Harry tried playing, it let out an owl woot.</p><p>Diana opened a small box from her father that had a couple of drawing books and coloured pencils.</p><p>"This is sweet of him", Diana explained to Harry. "We don't normally celebrate Christmas in my family."</p><p>Harry was honestly kinda surprised by that. Growing up, every family at Privet Drive celebrated Christmas. It never occurred to him that some families just wouldn't do so.</p><p>The second package was a small envelope with a note from his Aunt and Uncle.</p><p>We received your message and enclosed your Christmas present. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.</p><p>The note had a fifty-pence piece poorly taped to it.</p><p>"Bit formal, aren't they?" Diana asked, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Do you want this?" Harry asked and held up the fifty-pence.</p><p>Diana shook her head and suggested trying to give it to Ron or something.</p><p>Diana's second present was in a large green envelope with a yellow bow stuck to it. Inside was a bunch of sheet music.</p><p>When Harry pulled out his third package, Diana seemed to know what it was.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, she didn't?" Diana said while trying to hold her laughter. "Mrs Weasley sent you a sweater! That basically makes you a Weasley."</p><p>Harry put on the emerald green sweater over his clothes. He realised that this was probably the first piece of clothing he had gotten that was meant for him and him alone. That put a big smile on his face.</p><p>Diana tore open another package that looked similar to Harry's. She pulled out a light purple sweater and gushed about how Mrs Weasley remembered her favourite colour.</p><p>The two of them started nibbling on the fudge that Mrs Weasley had also sent. Diana stopped Harry before he could open his next present and went over to the backpack she had with her the night before and pulled out a couple more packages.</p><p>"This one is from me, and the other is from Tilly."</p><p>"You two didn't need to get me anything", Harry said.</p><p>"Weeeell, we missed your birthday this year." Diana joked. "Just making up for it."</p><p>The topic of birthdays had come up when Tilly had her birthday in the middle of October. The two girls found out about Harry’s birthday in July and started promising to get him something next year. He once again told him they didn’t need to, but they seemed pretty insistent. Harry had to admit… it felt nice. Knowing people cared about him like that.</p><p>Diana's present was small enough to fit in the palm of Harry's hand. He opened it to find a diamond-shaped piece of wood that had a drawing of an owl burnt into it.</p><p>It also had a key ring connected to it, so that Harry could put it on his book bag or something.</p><p>Tilly's present was a box of lollies, a pile of chocolate frog cards (with a note saying Tilly hoped that there were some that Harry didn't have yet), and a new copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.</p><p>Diana opened her present from Tilly. It was another box of lollies and a homemade bracelet that was made to look like the planets of the solar system which Diana really seemed to love.</p><p>Harry opened his last gift, and a heap of shiny grey fabric poured out.</p><p>Harry and Diana both took turns feeling it.</p><p>"I think I know what it is."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I could be wrong. They're supposed to be super rare." Diana said. "Try it on and see."</p><p>Harry wrapped it around his shoulders. It felt a bit weird, to be honest. It was like water had been woven into material somehow.</p><p>Diana let out an excited yell and told Harry to look at his reflection in the window. When he did, his eyes went wide.</p><p>Everything but his head was completely missing.</p><p>"I knew it!" Diana suddenly yelled. "It's an invisibility cloak!"</p><p>He pulled the cloak over his head, and that disappeared too.</p><p>"There's a note!" Diana continued. "A note fell out of it!"</p><p>Diana picked up the note and held it out for Harry to take.</p><p>Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.<br/>
A Very Merry Christmas to you.</p><p>Harry stated at the note. There was no name on it or anything. Who would want to send him something like this?</p><p>"Think of the possibilities", Diana said while admiring the cloak.</p><p>"Diana, no", Harry said, and she gave him a cheeky smile.</p><p>Fred and George then came running down the stairs, followed by Ron. Harry quickly put the clock out of sight.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" The Twins said as loudly as they could.</p><p>"Hey, look, Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!" Fred and George were both wearing matching blue sweaters with an F and G on them.</p><p>"Yours and Harry's are better than ours, though," said Fred, holding up Harry's sweater. "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."</p><p>"Jealous that your mum loves Harry and I more?" Diana said while putting an arm around Harry.</p><p>Fred and George smiled at her obvious joke, but Ron didn't seem to appreciate it.</p><p>"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?" George demanded. "Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm."</p><p>"I hate maroon," Ron complain as he halfheartedly pulled it over his head.</p><p>"You haven't got a letter on yours," Diana pointed out.</p><p>"I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name.<br/>
But we're not stupid, we know we're called Gred and Forge." Fred said proudly.</p><p>"Forever the comedian, aren't you Fred?" Diana asked.</p><p>"What's all this noise?" Percy yelled from the top of the staircase. He made his way down and spotted Diana.</p><p>"You know people from other houses aren't allowed in here, right?" Percy asked, and Diana poked her tongue out at him.</p><p>"Come on, Perc!" Fred said. "Don't worry about it! It's Christmas, after all!"</p><p>George looked at the sweater hanging over Percy's shoulder.</p><p>"P for perfect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry and Diana got one."</p><p>"I-don't-want," said Percy thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head.</p><p>"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either," said Fred.</p><p>"Christmas is a time for family."</p><p>They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater and an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>The next couple of hours were probably the happiest hours of Harry's life. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a warm feeling in his chest like this.</p><p>Harry, Diana and the Weasleys spent a happy afternoon having an over the top snowball fight. It ended with laughing or gasping for breath.</p><p>What they had for dinner was probably some of the best stuff he's ever tasted in his life.</p><p>Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Fred, and I exploded like a piece of dynamite. Tons of blue spread out all around them, along with several white mice and an admiral's hat.</p><p>Everyone else seemed to be having a good time as well. Especially the teachers.</p><p>Dumbledore had switched his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling at a joke that Professor Flitwick had gotten from another cracker.</p><p>Everyone watched as Hagrid got redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine. At one point he gave Professor McGonagall a kiss on the cheek, who, to Harry's surprise, giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.</p><p>McGonagall was a bit more relaxed during the holidays. She even took Diana's guitar back from Snape.</p><p>Diana spent a lot of the night playing various songs for everyone. Whenever she would finish a song, Dumbledore would clap happily, and Diana would do an overdramatic bow for everyone.</p><p>It had been the best day ever. Harry didn't think he had ever smiled as hard as he had that day.</p><p>Only one thing was bothering him. The invisibility cloak. It belonged to his father. Harry held the cloak in his hands. It was super soft. Softer than any material Harry had ever felt before.</p><p>Use it well.</p><p>Harry realised that he has the whole school to himself. He could go anywhere he wanted.</p><p>Harry wrapped the cloak around himself again. He looked back to Diana, who was sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. He thought about waking her up but decided against it.</p><p>He should do this on his own. He wanted to do this on his own.</p><p>Harry stepped out of the common room and heard the Fat Lady.</p><p>"Who's there?" Harry stayed quiet.</p><p>Where to go? He could go anyway….And then it came to him. The Restricted Section in the library.</p><p>There would be no one there to stop him, and he could go looking for as long as he wanted. He set off, holding on to the cloak as tightly as he could.</p><p>The library was so quiet. Not the regular library quiet, where you could always hear at least a couple people mumbled to each other. There was nothing in there.</p><p>Harry started looking through the books, but that didn't really seem to help. A lot of the book's titles had faded. Some didn't even have titles. One had a stain on it that looked a little too much like blood. He took a large black and silver volume from one of the lower shelves.</p><p>It was a lot heavier than Harry expected it to be. It fell to the floor with a thud and let out a painful scream. Harry quickly closed it, but it just kept screaming. Harry stumbled back and knocked over the lamp he was using.</p><p>Harry started rushing towards the door and passed right by Filch. After he got a little further away but realised that he had gotten himself lost.</p><p>"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."</p><p>Harry froze. It was Filch. How did he catch up to Harry so fast?</p><p>"The Restricted Section?" That was Snape's voice. "Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."</p><p>Harry backed away as quietly as he could. There was a door to his left. It was his only hope. He squeezed through it, holding his breath, trying not to move it, Filch and Snape walked right by him. After they were out of sight, Harry let out the breath he was holding.</p><p>Harry turned around and found himself in an unused classroom. All the chairs and desks were pushed to the sides of the room, and on the other side of the room, something propped against the wall facing him.</p><p>It was a big old mirror that reached close to the top of the ceiling. The frames looked like gold and were shaped like vines twisting around each other.</p><p>The was an inscription carved near the top. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi</p><p>Harry tried moving closer to the mirror to see his reflection. He couldn't see it for a second but realised that he was still wearing the cloak. He pulled it off and suddenly saw something that shocked him.</p><p>One second there was nothing, but then out of nowhere, there were a bunch of people standing behind Harry.</p><p>He jumped back in surprise, and then they were gone. He turned around to see that no one was standing behind him.</p><p>Harry's heart was beating a million miles an hour. He turned back to the mirror slowly.</p><p>Harry looked back at himself. Wide-eyed. He saw at least 10 people standing behind him. He turned again, and no was there.</p><p>He looked back and saw a tall woman standing to his left. She was giving him a proud smile and friendly wave.</p><p>She was beautiful. The woman had long red hair, freckles all over her face, and green eyes.</p><p>"Looks just like mine." Harry thought to himself. He reached out to the mirror, but only felt cold air.</p><p>For some reason, the woman was crying, but she was happy crying.</p><p>Harry looked to the right and saw a tall, dark-skinned, black-haired man standing next to the woman with his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was extremely untidy. It stuck up all over the place, just as Harry's did.</p><p>Harry moved and put both of his hands on the mirror.</p><p>"Mom?" Harry whispered with tears in his eyes. "Dad?"</p><p>They just looked down at him, with proud, loving smiles on their faces. Harry looked towards the other people in the mirror. Some had the same pairs of green eyes as him. Some had the same nose. Others had the same skin tone as him. Half of them were wearing these amazing colourful outfits that Harry had never seen before.</p><p>The one thing they all had in common was that they were all smiling at Harry.</p><p>Harry was looking at his family. A family that cared about him and were happy to see him. Not the Dursleys. His family.</p><p>Harry pressed harder against the mirror. Maybe he would fall right through into that wonderful dream world.</p><p>Harry didn't know how long he spent looking at the figures, but he eventually moved away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back,"</p><p>Harry ran all the way back to the common room and shook Diana awake. She started mumbling about wanting to get up, but Harry pulled her up off the couch.</p><p>Harry started dragging Diana down to the classroom, and she was still half asleep.</p><p>"I'm freezing," Diana said, "Can't this wait till the morning?"</p><p>"No!" Harry hissed at her. "Come on, it's just a little further."</p><p>Harry pushed Diana into the classroom.</p><p>"See?" Harry whispered.</p><p>"Give me a second", Diana said while rubbing her eyes. "I don't see anything."</p><p>"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them...."</p><p>"I can only see you."</p><p>"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."</p><p>"There's no need to push!"</p><p>Diana looked at the mirror for a second before letting out a sheik and jumping back. Whatever she saw in the mirror scared the living daylights out of her.</p><p>She started backing away from the mirror and looking around the room. The more she looked around, the more panicked she looked.</p><p>"We should leave!"</p><p>"What! Why?"</p><p>"There's something evil about this thing."</p><p>"That's stupid! Let me have another look."</p><p>Diana suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.</p><p>"Back off!" He shouted and pulled her hands off him.</p><p>A noise from outside the room caught their attention. Diana threw the cloak around the two of them before Mrs Norris wandered into the room.</p><p>When Mrs Norris left the room, Diana pulled Harry out of the room, and she took him back to Gryffindor Tower. She went back to Ravenclaw Tower without saying a word to Harry.</p><p>The next morning the two of them gave each other the silent treatment during breakfast.</p><p>Diana was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it, and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"</p><p>"You sound like a teacher." That made Diana's cheeks go red with anger.</p><p>"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."</p><p>This didn't stop Harry. That night he went and found the room again.</p><p>His Mum and Dad were smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily.</p><p>Harry sat on the floor for a while, just looking up his family until.</p><p>"So, back again, Harry?"</p><p>Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at one of the desks. Harry did even notice him come in.</p><p>"I didn't see you, sir."</p><p>"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you," said Dumbledore, while giving Harry a warm smile.</p><p>"So,"<br/>
said Dumbledore, he stood up from the desk and went to sit on the floor next to Harry. "You, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."</p><p>"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."</p><p>"But I expect you've realised by now what it does?"</p><p>"It shows me my family, but don't understand-"</p><p>"How did you know — ?"</p><p>"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"</p><p>"It shows us what we want… whatever we want..."</p><p>"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Miss Beatrix sees the family she once had as if she never lost it in the first place.</p><p>"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Many have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible."</p><p>"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"</p><p>Harry tried to ask Dumbledore what he saw in the mirror, but the Professor just started going on about socks.</p><p>When Harry got back to bed, he suddenly felt a rush of guilt. He thought back to how Diana reacted to the mirror. Was what Dumbledore said true? Did Diana see her family just like Harry did?</p><p>Harry shoved Scabbers off his pillow and tried to go to sleep. He would try and work things out with Diana in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just to be clear; Diana's mother’s side of the family is Jewish. That's why they don't celebrate Christmas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Parents and Philosophers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days went by without Diana speaking to Harry. It had not been fun.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry was her friend, and she was genuinely upset at him. She couldn't understand why he didn’t see that the minor was dangerous. Anything that shows the dead is bad news.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana always hated the idea of the dead coming back. Even the ghosts that hung around the school made her skin crawl. She also didn’t like thinking of the implications that came with it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana had a hard time trying to find the right words when it came to trying to talk with Harry about the events of Christmas night.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lucky, Harry was the one who ended up starting the conversation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry about yelling at you the other night.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry too.” Diana said while fiddling with the edge of her skirt. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, you were kinda right about the mirror too,” Harry said. “Thinking about it has been giving me nightmares.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana thought about saying ‘I told you so’ for a second but fortunately didn’t. Instead, she asked Harry if he was alright.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think I’m okay,” Harry said while fiddling with a strand of his hair. “I just couldn’t stop thinking of my parents.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your parents?” Diana asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, I saw them in the mirror.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh… OH,” Diana said suddenly. “I’m sorry, Harry, I should have realised!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry paused for a second.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dumbledore told me how the mirror works. He said that it shows us what we want more than anything.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana felt her heart stop for a second, and her palms suddenly got really sweaty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Diana, what did you see that freaked you out so much?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana thought about how to answer for a second. On the one hand, she’s never talked to anyone (besides her dad and uncle) about her mother. On the other hand, Harry was being honest about his parents. Maybe she should do the same.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That, and she was having a hard time saying no to the damn sincere look on his face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It was my mum,” Diana said quietly. “She was murdered when I was a kid.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry just looked at her with a shocked look on his face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I saw her with my Dad and uncle, it was if she never died,” Diana continued. “I don’t like the idea of dead people coming back to life, Harry. Makes me want to throw up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m really sorry.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Don’t be,” Diana said as she moved to place a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It kinda helps… knowing that someone understands.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry gave her a nod.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The rest of the holidays went by in a flash. They got back to looking for Nicolas Flamel and continued getting disappointing results.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana and Harry never said anything to Tilly about the mirror when she got back to school. It was like a silent agreement between the two of them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The search for Flamel felt like it was getting harder and harder. It got even worse when their schoolwork and Harry’s Quidditch practise started to get heavier with each passing day.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana knew that Wood could be an absolute madman when it came to Quidditch. Seriously, there was committed, then there was Wood, who was in a completely different ballpark.</p><p>
  
</p><p>One night after practice the trio were sitting in their secret hideout (that’s what Harry had started to call it, and honestly Diana liked it a lot more than ‘club room’). Harry was complaining about Snape being the ref for the next match.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Don't play," Tilly said immediately when the words referee and Snape were used. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Say you're ill," Diana said without looking up from the Bromus game she was playing with Tilly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Pretend to break your leg," Tilly suggested.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Or really break your leg," Diana said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana opened her mouth to respond only to get interrupted by Neville hopping into the room. After the night with the dog, Neville had been pretty shaken up. As a result, Diana gave him the option to come to the hideout if he wanted to get away from people.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana wasn’t sure how Neville reacted to the invite at first. She could tell if he was happy or upset. Diana was good at reading people, but for some reason, it was hard for her to understand what Neville was thinking at any given time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The first thing Diana noticed was the fact that Neville’s legs had been stuck together, with what must have been a Leg-Locker Curse.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you bunny hop the whole way up here, Nev?” Diana asked, trying not to let out a laugh.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What happened?" Tilly asked as she moved to remove the spell for Neville.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Tilly said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Give him a taste of his own medicine!” Diana said at the same time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neville and Tilly both shook their heads at Diana.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You've got to stand up to him, Nev!" Diana shouted. “If you fight back, Malfoy will think twice about attacking you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” Neville shouted with tears in his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry pulled a chocolate frog out of his pocket and handed it to Neville.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. “He couldn’t even show up for a dual, but you faced off against a great three-headed dog. What does that tell you?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog. Of course ‘faced off’ is a bit of an overstatement, but the point still stands that Neville was much better than Malfoy in so many ways.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Thanks, Harry... I think I'll go to bed... D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Neville walked out of the room, Harry looked at the card.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Dumbledore again," he said, "He was the first one I ever- "</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry stopped, and his eyes went wide.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I've found him!" he gasped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What?” Tilly and Diana said in unison.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here! Listen to this: ‘Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, </p><p>and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel’!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you serious?!” Diana said. Half excited, half annoyed at the fact that the answer was basically right in front of them the whole time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wait a second!” Tilly said as she started digging through her book bag.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She pulled out an old book and explained how she was planning on reading it when she ran out of school work and the books she had brought from home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What kind of superhuman are you?” Diana asked Tilly. She never could understand how Tilly managed to enjoy reading so much.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Nicolas Flamel," she said dramatically. "Is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s Stone!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What’s the Philosopher’s Stone?” Harry asked with a confused look on his face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tilly continued reading to herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think it’s kinda like a magic rock that can turn anything into gold. It can also make this stuff called the Elixir of Life, that makes people immortal.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh wow, apparently Flamel turned six hundred and sixty-five last year. And has a wife named Perenelle.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Love, you’re starting to ramble,” Diana said in an affectionate tone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Sorry,” Tilly said with a giggle and slight blush in her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So the dog must be guarding Flamel's magic rock?” Harry asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He must have wanted it moved out of Gringotts when he heard that someone was after it,” Tilly said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It kinda makes sense that Snape would want it,” Diana continued. “Someone with a power like that could do whatever they wanted.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana continued to think about the implications that came with owning something like a Philosopher Stone while she walked back to the common room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She wasn’t sure if she would want to live forever. It felt like it would get boring after a while. She realised that the gold option felt a lot more useful in her mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As she walked down one of the many hallways, Diana noticed Fred and George peeking around a corner.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Whatever it is that you're planning, I wouldn’t recommend it.” Diana started. “I can get Harry to help me sneak into Gryffindor Tower.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“And revenge is at its best when it’s in the middle of the night, and you least expect it.” Diana finished while narrowing her eyes at them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, when you put it like that-“ Fred said before tossing a water balloon in Diana’s direction. She was able to jump out of the way before it hit her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You Jerks!” Diana laughed while running over to them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just blame a guy for trying?” George said to his brother.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, really now?” Diana asked with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Listen.” Fred started “Just because you're our friend, doesn’t mean you're not gonna get your fair share of pranks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Think of how unfair it would be to everyone else.” George finished.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh yeah, absolutely,” Diana said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, what’s going on with that secret project of yours?” George asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I mean, there was a pretty big breakthrough today,” Diana said. “But other than that it’s been kinda boring, to be honest.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana had told Fred and George that she had been working on something big recently with a couple of friends (she had refused to give any names). </p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana knew that if she tried keeping the whole thing a secret from the twins, they would dig until they found out what was going on. She let them know the basics to satisfy them but refused to tell them anything else.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What about you two?” Diana asked. “How do you guys feel about the whole Snape being a ref thing?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh, we're livid,” Fred said with a forced smile. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The boys continued to rant about the upcoming match. While they did so, Diana kept trying to think of a reason why Snape would volunteer to referee the upcoming game.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It could be to try and pull the same trick he did last time. But that didn’t make any sense. People would see him mess with the broom if he was in the middle of the field.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The more she thought about it, the less it made sense. Unless Snape really was doing to give his own team an advantage, but Diana felt like that wasn’t the answer. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Something was going, dammit!</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next morning Diana could practically feel the bad moods coming off the Gryffindor team. Which is why the first thing Harry said that morning was certainly a surprise.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm going to play.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Tilly said, looking up from her book.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"If I don't, Draco and his friends will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them... it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," said Tilly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the upcoming match got closer and closer, Diana felt her paranoia grow bigger and bigger. Diana considered herself a pretty clam, but ever since they found out about Flamel, she felt like they were being watched. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe she was going crazy, but she also swore that they had been running into Snape more often. Perhaps he found out what they were up to, but that was impossible. Snape couldn’t possibly have known they'd found out about the Philosopher's Stone?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe he could read minds? God, she hoped not.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Despite all this, Diana remained supportive of Harry’s decision to play. Diana was a stern believer in taking risks and not waiting until you thought everything was in place. Sometimes you have to jump right at the problem to solve it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before the match started, Diana and Tilly were standing with Harry outside the locker rooms. Wishing him luck and assuring him that everything would work out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two girls had decided to prepare if anything happened. Diana originally wanted to use the Dancing Feet Spell if Snape tried anything. Mainly because the thought of Snape’s legs waving around in the air was hilarious to her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But Tilly had insisted that it was better to use a simple Leg Lock curse. She made the point that they didn’t need to bring unwanted attention to themselves.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just cast the curse and then take it off as quickly as you can,” Tilly said as they made their way up to the stands. “People will think he’s tripped over his feet that way.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They found a spot near Neville and watched as Snape walked onto the field.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know that thing some parents say about your sticking if you keep giving them ugly looks?” Diana asked Tilly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tilly gave her a smile.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You think Snape is proof of that?” Tilly asked.</p><p>
  
</p><p>While the two girls were laughing at their silly joke, Diana felt something hit her in the back of the head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the he-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Oh, sorry, Beatrix, didn't see you there."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana gave Malfoy an annoyed look, while he giggled to his friends. Tilly simply turned Diana’s head back to the field.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Remember, we’re supposed to be keeping an eye out,” Tilly said with a forced smile. She was clearly annoyed by Malfoy as well but decided that there were more important things going on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Beatrix?" Malfoy said as he poked her in the back of the head with his foot again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll bet a gallon that you’ll be the one taking a fall if you back off!” Diana yelled while trying to keep her eyes on Harry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Snape had just given Hufflepuff a penalty when George hit a Bludger in his direction. Diana's eyes drifted over to Tilly for a second. She was nervously biting on her thumbnail. Malfoy poked her a third time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" said Malfoy loudly as Snape awarded Hufflepuff yet another penalty. </p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money, you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neville suddenly turned around and got up in Malfoy’s face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Malfoy and Diana both went quiet for a second. Even she was a bit shocked by Neville's sudden outburst. Malfoy blinked but then started laughing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something." Crabbe, and Goyle both laughed along as Malfoy poked Diana with his foot <em> again </em>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Malfoy, I’m serious. Back off!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Diana!" blurted Tilly, "Harry!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>"What? Where?"</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana looked over to the field to see Harry speeding towards the ground at record speed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“The Weasleys’ are in luck! Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" said Malfoy. Diana had a bad feeling that he was going to poke her again. She tried to move but unfortunately was a bit too slow.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The bottom of Malfoy’s shoe touched the back of Diana’s neck. She felt something wet and let out a surprised shout.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana stood up and hopped over the seat, but before she could do anything, she was grabbed by Crabbe. Neville looked a bit hesitant for a second but then jumped in to help Diana.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Go Harry!” Tilly shouted. Failing to notice the ruckus going on behind her. Tilly jumped up in excitement when she saw Harry proudly waving the Snitch above his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He did it! Diana! Diana?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>All of the other students started running off the stands giving Diana a chance to slip out of Crabbe’s headlock. She grabbed Neville and Tilly by the hands and rushed down the stairs. </p><p>
  
</p><p>By the time the three of them made it to the field, Harry was already surrounded by other Gryffindors. While Neville went over to join the crowd, Diana and Tilly happily cheered for Harry from a distance. This short-lived, however, due to Draco and company giving Diana pissed off looks. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think we should go,” Tilly said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Typically Diana would want to stay and stand up for herself, but with the way Tilly was looking at her, she decided against it. Diana nodded her head, and the two of them started heading towards the broom shed. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The two of them sat around for a little while. Diana ended up looking over the school brooms. She wondered how long some of the brooms had been there. Tilly was sitting a little further away. Picking bits of grass and tieing them into knots. She squeaked when she saw the boy approaching them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Diana turned around and rushed towards Harry. </p><p>
  
</p><p>You won!" she shouted, patting Harry on the shoulder. "And Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but smile at Neville's sudden confidence but shook it off.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I need to tell you something.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What happened?” Tilly asked while sitting up from the ground. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry explained how he saw Snape threatening Quirrell. Harry swore that they were talking about the Stone and how to get past the dog.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t really get what Snape wanted from Quirrell,” Harry said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Is Quirrell one of the people in charge of making sure no one gets past Fluffy?” Tilly said.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think we’re doomed then.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna be real you all. I don't like this chapter. I think my writing is really poor here and I'm it will be better next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aces and Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite Diana’s jabs directed towards Quirrell, Tilly felt hopeful about their newfound information. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them had started to give each other knowing looks every time they passed the third floor. There had even been a couple of times they had pressed their ears against the door to see if Fluffy was still snoozing away inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, about a week after the match Tilly was suddenly hit with the reality stick when Hermione Granger brought up the fact that exams were ten weeks away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could I have been so careless!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly loved Diana and Harry to death, but their method of learning was… not her style to say to the least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was part of the reason Tilly was grateful that she had become friends with Hermione. The two of them shared a lot of the same qualities. One of these things included understanding the importance of studying. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened before the first Quidditch match. Everyone had been gossiping about Tilly’s conflict with the troll. Hermione was the only person to ask if she was okay. After this, the two got to talking and ended up deciding to meet up to study together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They kept doing this for a couple of weeks. Eventually, other people started to join them. First Neville. Then Esther. Diana and Tilly joined next, and Harry ended up dragging along Ron one day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly was surprised to see that Hermione seemed happy to have so many other people around. Tilly thought that it might be because she likes to share her knowledge with as many people as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten weeks!” Hermione said. “You should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. There’s just been so much stuff going on lately.” Tilly said shamefully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand what you two are so stressed about. The exams aren’t for ages.” Ron said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After hearing this, Hermione started to lecture Ron on the importance of studying and how you shouldn’t leave ANYTHING to the last second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly looked over to Diana and Harry. The former had fallen asleep, and the latter had a copy of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi propped up on a pile of books. He wasn’t actually reading it. Harry was too busy staring out the window at the light blue sky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly kinda understood why. It was the first hot day they'd had in months. All the snow had started to disappear, and all the green was starting to come back. Tilly guessed that Harry would rather be outside instead of stuck inside doing homework.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Tilly spotted Hagrid. She pointed this out to Harry, who elbowed Diana to wake her up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Tilly asked as the three children made their way over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid let out a yelp and quickly tried to hide something behind the pockets of his moleskin overcoat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Jus' lookin'," he said, in a quiet voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not trying to change the subject, are you Hagrid?” Diana asked while stretching her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha'?! o' course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you hiding?” Tilly asked as she tried to look behind Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about Fluffy?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"SHHHH!" said Hagrid. "Listen - come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three children gave each other confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later, then.” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid rushed off. Leaving the trio to question what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he had behind his back?” Diana asked Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, but I’ve seen him worried before, but not like this,” Harry said as he watched Tilly start looking at the bookshelf that Hagrid had been standing at. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may have an idea.” Tilly held up a book with the words Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide printed on the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragons?’ Diana and Harry said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him, " said Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honesty, I hope that’s not it. The Ministry doesn’t let wizards keep dragons as pets. He could get in a lot of trouble.” Tilly said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Diana grabbed the book off Tilly and started flicking through it. “If he likes dragons so much maybe he’s just doing some reading on the subject.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who likes dragons.” The three of them spun around to see Ron. Who had clearly gotten bored of sitting with Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I do!” Harry said quickly. “We were just talking about what it would be like to have one as a pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. It’s impossible to tame dragons. You should see the burns my brother Charlie got from one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a bit of over-exaggeration?” Tilly asked. “Piper was always telling me about the ones she’s befriended before moving to Romania.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron’s ears went red. He clearly didn’t like being contradicted like that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Piper? You’ve guys have mentioned her before.” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She was Head Girl last year. She helped me study for potions.” Tilly said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She and Charlie are dating,” Diana said bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not!” Ron argued. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they would say otherwise.” Diana was clearly teasing Ron, but despite that, it was true that Piper was dating Charlie (along with another lovely lady, the name of Penny).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The lot of them were eventually kicked out of the library for being so loud. When Ron headed back to Gryffindor Tower in a huff, Tilly and co decided it was a good time to go see Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Diana raced each other down to Hagrid’s place, while Tilly followed closely behind. When the three of them got there, they noticed the curtains closed and the door locked. They all give each other a look before Harry tapped his hand on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the garden thieves, we’re here to steal all of the pumpkins.” Diana deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid opened the door and rushed the three of them inside. The first thing Tilly noticed was how unnecessarily hot it was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid, why do you have the fire going? It’s boiling in here.” Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid avoided the question by offering the three of them tea and sandwiches. Tilly polity refused both.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy," Harry said. Not wanting to beat around the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I cant, he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou’ Fluffy."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here," Tilly said in a sweet and flattering tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid's eyes lit up, and Tilly could tell he was smiling under the beard.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We only wondered who had done the guarding, really."She went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Harry and Diana both smiled at Tilly and gave her a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that... let's see..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid processed to explain how he let Dumbdore borrow Fluffy and listed off all the teachers who had contributed to the protection of the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Sprout - Professor Flitwick - Professor McGonagall - Professor Quirrell - Hagrid mentioned Dumbledore adding something - and of course, Professor Snape.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Snape?" Harry said curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah - oh no, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly looked over to Diana and Harry but didn’t say anything. Tilly had already decided that Snape was definitely up to something. It reminded her of something Hela once said. ‘If you want to destroy something, you do it from the inside.’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" said Harry anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even one of the teachers?" Diana added on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," said Hagrid proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a sigh of relief at Hagrid’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid, can we have a window open? The heats getting to me." Tilly asked as she walked over to one of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't, Tilly, sorry," said Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid’s eye flicked over to the kettle and back to Tilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three friends looked over to it suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid, that’s not what I think it is?" Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was pretty oblivious what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a black egg that was about the size of a soccer ball.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard, "That's er..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, it is!" Diana said excitedly. “Where did you get it? Can’t have been easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Won it," said Hagrid proudly. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you gonna send it when it catches?" Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I've bin doin' some readin' , said Hagrid. "Got this outta the library, Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit, it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, ''cause their mothers breathe on I em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognize diff'rent eggs, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The more Hagrid continued to talk, the more nervous Tilly got. She liked Hagrid a lot, but she had to admit that this didn’t seem like a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You're planning on keeping it here?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You live in a wooden house, Hagrid,” Diana said. Her excitement from before had somewhat disappeared had been replaced by concern. It didn’t seem like Diana was expecting for Hagrid to actually keep it as a pet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid ignored them and continued tending to the fire while humming to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Interesting, another thing to add to the list of ever-growing concerns this year. They couldn’t let anyone find out about the baby dragon that was sure to pop out of its shell at any moment. Tilly didn’t want to imagine the kind of trouble Hagrid could find himself in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what it’s like to have competent adults at school.” Diana joked as they made their way back to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of days passed with nothing significant happening. This resulted in Tilly remembering back to the beginning of the year. When the biggest thing going on her and Diana’s life was wanting to start a club. Any discussion of S.P.H.I.N.X had all but disappeared in the last couple of months. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it out loud, but Tilly felt a little bitter about it. She had gotten herself so excited over it too. Making a place where other people like them could feel safe. She wasn’t mad at Harry or anything. It was out of his control. It was more like she was mad at the circumcises.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid rock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Snape</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On one bright morning while the trio were enjoying breakfast, Hedwig brought Harry a note from Hagrid with the words ‘It's hatching’ scratched onto it. All food and morning reading was instantly abandoned, and the three rushed out of the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon, Baby Dragon, Dragon Baba.” Diana said. The three of them continued towards Hagrids Hut until Harry stopped them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you three think you're going?” Standing before them was Mafloy with the usual mean look he had on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business Malfoy,” Harry yelled, and Malfoy’s ugly grin got a bit wider.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Diana eventually put her arms around Harry and Tilly and started to walk off. There was no way they were going to get down to Hagrid’s at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They waited until morning break to try and head back down to Hagrid’s again. When they arrived, Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nearly out."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly took a look at the egg. It was covered in cracks and was moving around a LOT. She heard a weird clicking noise coming from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone inside the hut leaded forward and nervously waited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The egg eventually split in half and the baby dragon came tumbling out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest; it was probably one of the weirdest things Tilly had ever seen. It looked like a black sheet had got caught in a fan or something.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The jet black dragon wobbled around the table for a little before opening their bright orange eyes. Out of nowhere, it sneezed casting Diana to jump back to avoid getting burnt. She made a surprised noise that reminded Tilly of an angry duck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid cried happier. Harry and Tilly both let out an ugh sound. He reached out to give the dragon a pet on the head. Causing it to snap its pointy teeth at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s how I greet my dad. By trying to bite his bloody finger off.” Diana said. Clearly not happy about nearly getting her hair lit on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid?" said Tilly, "How fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he saw something in the window.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains, it's a kid, he's runnin' back up ter the school."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed over to see Mafloy running off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy’s seen the dragon,” Harry said, angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly felt her heart drop into her chest. This was bad. Very very bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next week was absolute torture. Malfoy always had this stupid look on his face. It had put everyone on edge. When they had the chance, the three of them had been going down to the hut to try and talk Hagrid into sending the dragon away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly looked at the dragon. It had grown three times in length in just one week! It also seemed dead set on getting up in Diana's personal space as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want him away from me!” Diana said. The dragon flared its nostrils and gave her an evil look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon had been keeping Hagrid busy all week. To the point where he had forgotten all about his job and gamekeeper. The place was a complete mess. The floor was covered in chicken bits and empty bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I've decided to call him Norbert," said Hagrid, looking at the dragon with misty eyes. "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AhhH, Get away you!” Diana shouted as Norbert got a little too close for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid," said Tilly firmly. "You’re ignoring what’s happening. In a few weeks, Norbert will be three times the size of the house and Mafloy will tell someone what’s been going on! You are not going to be able to hide him!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I, I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suddenly turned to Tilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friend, what's her name?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pieces suddenly clicked in Tilly’s head as well. Piper was in Romania. Studying dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could send Norbert to her!” Tilly shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!" Harry finished.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, the sooner he’s out of here, the better!” Diana shouted as she ran out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Harry turned to Hagrid. Silently asking for his permission. In the end, he was no match for the puppy eyes and agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A week went by, and the trio found themselves sitting in the hideout waiting for Piper’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing has it out for me!” Diana shouted at Harry. “I’m not going anywhere near him, after what he did!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few days earlier they had been trying to help Hagrid feed Norbert when the dragon sneezed leaving a small burn mark on Diana’s hand. Her original opinion of curiosity towards the dragon had shifted entirely by this point, and she was happy to avoid him at any cost.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden tapping at one of the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hedwig!” Tilly cooed fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly rushed over and opened the window for the owl. She took the small envelope from them and read it out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Tilly, How are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for the letter, we'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. Charlie, Penny and I are coming to visit a friend soon. Trouble is, we can’t be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Can Hagrid meet us outside his place at midnight on Saturday? We can meet you there and take the dragon away while it's still dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Send me an answer as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Love, Piper. ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, nice,” Harry said. “We let Hagrid know about the plan and let him handle it from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Diana started frantically nodding her head. Anything to get rid of Norbert, along with getting Malfoy off their backs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the next couple of days, everything seemed to be going okay. Tilly had even managed to find some time to do some extra studying. She got the feeling that she should get as much as she could before the exams at the end of the year.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly had been happily jotting down some transfiguration notes when a voice she was coming to despise more than anything broke her train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please leave me alone, Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly decided to ignore him. Hopefully, he would get bored and go away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See any dragons lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this situation really goes to prove what idiot that friend of yours is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it has som-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly saw an opportunity when Draco lent in a bit. She let out a fake sneeze towards Malfoy’s face, causing him to jump back in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little, UGGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly put a finger to her lips and shushed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No yelling in the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy’s face went so red that Tilly thought he may explore. He stood there fuming for a few seconds but then moved to knock Tilly’s books off the desk. Tilly let an annoyed huff and moved to pick up her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy started shuffling through everything, causing Tilly to smack his hands away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your ‘help’. Please leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly was still on thin ice with a lot of the teachers at this point. Especially Snape. She’s been trying her hardest to stay quiet and out of trouble lately, but thanks to Malfoy that has gotten a lot harder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Malfoy said as he picked up Piper’s letter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.” But it was too late. Malfoy already scanned the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well well well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. She wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this. She snatched the letter out of Malfoy’s hand and rushed out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She found Harry a little while later and explained what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, okay, So we need to somehow distract Malfoy from going to Hagrid’s on Saturday,” Tilly said while rubbing her face anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to do that?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we stay under the invisibility cloak and keep a lookout. If he heads towards Hagrid’s, we knock him out or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he brings a teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, we’ll rush down and warn everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about this, Tilly?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, but it’s my fault Mafloy found out. I should have burned the note or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Malfoy’s fault. Everything that’s been happening for the last couple of days has been his fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could believe that…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Harry and Tilly met up with Hagrid to make sure he understood what he needed to do. When they got there, the two of them heard a loud bang one from inside the hut. They awkwardly sucked air through their teeth but knocked on the door anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All said and done; Tilly did feel sorry for Hagrid in a weird way. She listened as Hagrid said his goodbyes and explained what he had packed for Norbert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid said with tears in his eyes. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly distinctly heard the sound of something ripping from inside the crate while comforting Hagrid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, the two of them waited in the courtyard with the cloak over their heads. After about 15 mins of waiting, they heard two voices coming from the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They moved towards the wall into the darkness, somewhat forgetting the fact they were currently invisible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly spotted the light of a lamp and watched Professor McGonagall walk down the hall in her pyjamas while pulling Malfoy by the ear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand, Professor. Potter and Blake! They have a dragon!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on, I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Tilly’s willpower to not burst out laughing. After all that. The all dread of getting caught or Mafloy telling the teachers what was going on, and in the end the bloody idiot got himself caught.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Harry looked at each other and waited. When they were sure that Professor McGonagall was gone. They looked at each other again and started uncontrollably giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so perfect.” Harry smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The made a couple more jokes before Harry grabbed Tilly’s hand and started heading down the path to Hagrid's.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we should go to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What for? McGonagall’s being distracted by Malfoy, and I don’t think anyone else would be down at Hagrid’s right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tilly let out a worried hum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And besides, I want to meet your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna meet Piper?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, after hearing the way you talk about her, it’s hard to not want to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This put a smile on Tilly’s face. If it had been any other day, she would have insisted they go back, but due to her lack of sleep and the joy she got from seeing what happened to Malfoy, her whole brain ‘Why not?’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them started running down the steps to Hagrids. Lucky not slipping on any of them on the way down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They got there just in time and heard several voices and some laughing. Tilly was immediately able to spot a tall, curly-haired girl, who she recognized as Piper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Piper was trying to give Hagrid a hug but was having a hard time of it, due how much taller he was compared to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two other people were standing there; a tall ginger-haired boy with a ponytail, and rosy-cheeked blonde girl.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper!” Tilly said as she ducked out from the cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Piper turned around with a surprised look on her face, that quickly changed to joy when seeing her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tils! How are you, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Piper kneeled down to give Tilly a hug. After they were done Tilly motioned for Harry to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Piper, this is my friend Harry.” Tilly turned to Harry. “Harry, this is Piper, Charlie, and Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All five of them said their hello’s and Piper smiled down at Harry. Offering him a hand for him to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you helped take down the troll, did ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's face went red. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Tilly tell you about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say my brother can be a bit of a chatterbox,” Charlie answered. This caused Piper to give him a knowing look while Penny let out a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all continued talking for a little while. They eventually got onto the topic of Norbert.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It really is a shame that he can't stay here, Hagrid,” Penny said, and Harry and Tilly gave each other incredulous looks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bin gettin' harder fer those poor creatures in the sanctuary. Breaks me heart when we have ter kick some o' 'em out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanctuary?” Harry whispered to Tilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda where they keep all the creatures for the Care of Magical Creatures class.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head with a vague understanding of what she meant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry eventually asked how they planned to get a Norwegian Ridgeback all the way back to Romania. This caused the group of twenty-somethings to brag about the harness they'd rigged up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With help from Hagrid, they all buckled Norbert safely into it, and after reassuring Hagrid again, they said their goodbyes and lifted off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye-bye, Norbert!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The group flew off into the night sky. Harry, Tilly and Hagrid watched until they were all out of the site. Hagrid just stood there with tears in his eyes. Not really paying attention to his surroundings. Tilly and Harry put the cloak back on and started heading back to school. Wanting to give Hagrid some time alone.  

Something they would later realise is a horrible idea. Unfortunately the two children were not using their brains that night.
</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Peeves had been flooding the place, and they didn’t notice the water all over the floor. Causing the two to slip and land flat on their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Filch looked down at them with a gleeful yet threatening smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, well," he whispered, "We are in trouble."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Unicorn and the Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry felt like he was going to be sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filch took them down to Professor McGonagall's study. He and Neville (who was caught while out looking for them. Trying to warn them about Malfoy) were left with McGonagall. Tilly and Malfoy were dragged away to be dealt with by Snape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lack of sleep combined with the pain from his earlier fall was causing his head to pound. How could they have let this happen? Why did he keep letting Malfoy get to him? He got lucky with the midnight dual. They didn’t need to keep an eye out tonight, but Harry insisted. There was no way he could talk his way out of this one. The more he thought about it, the madder he got at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch found you wandering around the halls. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t think of any excuses. He just stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on," said Professor McGonagall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry started shaking his head, silently trying to communicate to Neville that wasn’t the case. The poor child looked like he was about to burst into tears. Harry knew how scary this would have been for Neville to follow them. So having something like this happen must have been horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The both of you will receive detentions! Yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous, and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Fifty?" Harry gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each.” The Professor replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You can't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, both of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t sleep that night. He was too distracted by the sounds of Neville sobbing into his pillow, and the thoughts of what might have happened to Tilly. He was stuck between not wanting the morning to come and wanting to find out what happened to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry made his way down to the great hall that morning, Diana was the first to greet him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m guessing you decided to do something stupid last night?” She asked with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a grunt of agreement and looked towards the other end of the hall. As expected, there were a hundred fewer points in the Gryffindor hourglass. Harry felt his stomach start to churn again at the thought of having to deal with his angry housemates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I gonna do?” Harry asked Diana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much you can do,” Diana said. “Don’t worry, Harry. This whole house point thing is dumb anyway. People will forget about it in a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Diana’s words, Harry felt like it was going to be a long few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Tilly?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Why did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was with me when we got caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry… She, oh no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana could tell Diana was working out what happened last night. If Harry and Tilly got caught, then Tilly would have been sent to Snape. Who hated Tilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think she’s been expelled, do you?!” Harry worried. Diana stayed quiet, which made Harry worry even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana continued standing there, trying to work out what to say. Trying to fix this situation somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Tilly came into the hall a few seconds later. The relief in Harry’s chest didn’t last long, due to seeing the look on Tilly’s face. She looked as tired as Harry felt, and it seemed like she had been crying a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tilly, are you okay?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna talk about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three decided to try and not focus on it, but as they went about their day, they found that this was easier said, then done. Everywhere he went, Harry was being given dirty looks from other Gryffindor, and even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They were all mad that Slytherins would most likely be winning the house cup again. Thanks to his mess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add salt in the wound a lot of the more annoying Slytherins started thanking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making up for Blake’s idiocy, Potter.” One of the older students said as they passed Harry and Tilly in the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his anger flare, and Tilly’s started clenching her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt like there were only a few people who hadn’t completely turned their back on him. Even his fellow Quidditch teammates were refusing to use his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like everything was falling apart. Everyone hated him, and his friends had even started fighting amongst themselves. It started with Ron and Hermione getting into a shouting match. With Ron defending Harry, and Hermione, saying he can’t break school rules just because he felt like it. It ended with Hermione refusing to study with them anymore, which was another blow to Tilly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it spread to Diana. Who had been getting into arguments with Fred and George over how they had been treating Harry during Quidditch practice. After a while, Diana started giving them the silent treatment, which seemed to put them into an even more foul mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry eventually decided that it would be best to just keep his head down and to not stick his nose in anyone else’s business. Since everything else made him feel miserable, Harry planned to keep his mind occupied by studying for the end of year exams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this didn’t last long, because a week before the exams, Harry found himself presented with a situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking out of the library by himself when he heard the sound of someone sniffling inside one of the classrooms. When he got closer, he could make out that it was Quirrell's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "No...no, not again, please-" It sounded like someone was threatening the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "All right, all right." Quirrell sobbed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved out of the way when hearing Quirrell’s footsteps moving towards the door. The Professor emerged from the room and straightened out his turban. He had a pale look on his face and was making sad sounds as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wondered if he even noticed them. After Quirrell was out of sight, Harry looked around the empty classroom. Who was Quirrell talking to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry did notice that there was another entrance towards the other side of the classroom. He moved towards it but stopped himself. Remembering that he swore to himself not to get involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Harry couldn’t help but think that it was Snape who just left. If Snape talked to Quirrell, that would mean the man couldn’t have finally gotten the information he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed back to the library, where Tilly and Diana focused on studying for their potions exams. Harry told them what he'd heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Snape’s found out how to break Quirrell's Anti-Dark Force spell-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's still Fluffy, though," said Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Diana said, as she moved closer to Harry. “Like many, he found it in a book or something? What should we do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s eyes had gone wide with excitement. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Tilly beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Go to the teachers or Dumbledore. We should have told them ages ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they won’t believe us. Remember how Hagrid reacted when we told him about Snape?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s on them. If they won’t do anything that’s their fault.” Tilly said. “We did everything we could to help them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if someone gets hurt?” Diana argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The teachers won’t let that happen,” Tilly said, but you could tell she wasn’t a hundred percent confident with her statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve shown themselves to be the most competent people in the world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly went quite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you two. You know they need our help. They’re not going to believe us, so we need to take care of this ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get in trouble again,” Tilly said suddenly. “I can’t.. I don’t want Snape-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly didn’t finish her sentence. She just held her head in her hands. Harry moved to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Diana had a look of regret on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tilly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation ended, and the three went back to studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Professor McGonagall handed notes to Harry, Tilly, and Neville during breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all said the same thing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly also received a letter in the mail but went quiet after reading it. Her family must have gotten the news about what happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Harry said good-bye to Ron in the common room and went down to the entrance hall to meet up with Tilly and Neville.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Filch was already there, and so was Malfoy. Harry had forgotten that Malfoy had also gotten detention, for that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me," said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed.... Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to follow Filch silently. Everything was quiet, except for Neville sniffing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up for a second to catch a glimpse at the full moon. There were still a few clouds in the sky. It was causing the light from the moon to be blocked out. Harry then turned his head to see Hagrid’s hut in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt a smile creep onto his face. If they were going to be working with Hagrid, it wouldn't be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, think again, boy, it's into the forest you're going, and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville let out a sob when hearing this, and Mafloy froze in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The forest?" he asked. His usual cool demeanour was slipping. "We can't go in there at night. There are all sorts of things in there. Werewolves, I heard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe, and Tilly spoke up for the first time since they got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being such a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was a bit taken back by Tilly’s tone of voice. It was an annoyed tone, but not like a minor inconvenience annoyed. Downright angry annoyed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But werewolves-” Malfoy tried to argue back but was interrupted by Filch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should've thought of things like werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid made his way out of the hunt with his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, and Fang trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abou' time," he said. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Tilly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said, coldly, They're here to be punished, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why yer late, is it?" said Hagrid, frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh?'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch, "for what's left of them," he added grumperly, before heading back to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'm not going in that forest!” Harry noted that he wasn’t even trying to keep his cold demeanour anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy stopped mid-sentence when Tilly elbowed him in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Copyin' lines!” Hagrid shouted. “What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Malfoy didn't move. He just gives Hagrid an angry look, then looked down at the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hagrid led the four of them to the edge of the forest. He held up a lamp and pointed down a narrow track between the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Look there," Hagrid said. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The silvery stuff?” Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy said while quaking in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "FINE, but I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid." So me, Harry, an' Tilly'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now. That's it, an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh. So, be careful. Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each group made their way down the path until they reached a fork in the road, and Harry, Tilly, and Hagrid took the left path while Malfoy, Neville, and Fang took a right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Harry kept spotting little spots of silver on the ground and the trees. He turned to see Hagrid with an anxious look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think there were any werewolves at Hogwarts,” Tilly added on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the continued Harry kept looking around his surroundings. They passed an old mossy tree stump and a small stream. The spots of unicorn blood were present the whole way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry heard Tilly make a nervous noise when she found a large pool of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You all right, Tilly?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't av gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter, GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid grabbed the two of them by the back of their uniforms and chucked them behind a giant oak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fitted one of the arrows to his crossbow and raised it. Ready to fire</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly watched and listened as Hagrid kept looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was moving around over a pile of dead leaves. It sounded like a piece of fabric being dragged across the ground. Hagrid kept looking around but didn’t have any luck in finding the source of the mystery noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, the sound faded away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A werewolf?" Harry suggested. He was feeling a bit nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly followed behind Hagrid. Both clinging to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them tighten their grips when seeing something in the distance move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself, I'm armed!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A figure came into the clearing. It was some kind of horseman? Man horse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly both gasped at the appearance of the red-haired horse person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. There was a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Tilly Blake, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly both gave him an awkward hello. Still in shock over his sudden appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little," Tilly answered timidly as she reached up on her tiptoes to shake the centaur's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A little. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flung back his head and stared at the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan said, which caused Harry and Tilly to give each other confused looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt. You seen anythin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronan took a couple of seconds to answer. He just stared up at the dark night sky for a while. He let out a sigh and looked back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said."So it has been for ages past, so it is now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The forest hides many secrets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some coming from behind the trees caused Hagrid to raise his bow again, but it was just another centaur. This one being bigger than Ronan with jet black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured. Would yeh know anythin' about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bane looked up to the sky, much like Ronan had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mars is bright tonight," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We've heard," Hagrid said. Getting slightly annoyed with the phase. "Well, if either of you does see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Harry and Tilly rushed to follow Hagrid out of the clearing. Now and again, they would look back at Ronan and Bane until they disappeared behind the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never," Hagrid said, irritably, "Try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly gave him sympathetic, but awkward smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are there many of them in here?" Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns. Never heard anythin' like it before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three continued their walk. Harry could help the nervous chill that kept going down his spine. He had a weird feeling that someone or something was watching them. He was certainly glad that Hagrid had that crossbow with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they passed another bend in the rocky path, Tilly grabbed hold of Hagrid's sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid! Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid looked to see red sparks, signalling that the others were in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path; I'll come back for yeh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid started barrelling through the forest, leaving Harry and Tilly standing on their own. Much like before they stayed close together. Listening to the sounds of the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Nevillie’s okay,” Tilly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If something's got, Neville... it's my fault he's here in the first place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… It wouldn’t…” Tilly started. “It would be my fault. I’m the one who let Malfoy find out in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t let him find out. He was being a nosy brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts. It wasn’t your fault, Tilly. Really. You were only trying to help Hagrid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just… It’s been a rough couple of days that I wish didn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll get better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly smiled at Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully everything will work out soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes continued to drag by. Harry started to wonder what was going on. Where were the others?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Hagrid returned with Malfoy, Neville, and Fang. The only thing was, he was absolutely fuming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malfoy had apparently sneaked up behind Neville and scared him as a joke. Neville had panicked and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups. Neville, you stay with me an' Tilly, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head in understanding but had a hard time hiding the sour look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Harry headed off further into the forest with Malfoy and Fang. He looked back for a second to see Tilly giving him a sympathetic smile while she was confronting a crying Neville.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Fang, and Malfoy walked down the path for nearly half an hour. It started to get darker and darker, the further they got. Harry was having a hard time seeing anything due to the thickness of the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure if he was going crazy, but he could have sworn that the blood was getting thicker. There were larger spots near some trees like an animal had been around in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked towards a clearing up ahead. Towards a bunch of branches of the massive old oak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry held out his hand to stop Malfoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, " he murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pointed to something that was lighty glowing on the ground. The two children moved forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the unicorn. It was dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor thing was spread out of the ground. Legs stuck out at odd angles. The pure white colour of its fur and mane stood out against dark leaves. Harry took a step forward but stopped when she heard a slithering sound nearby. A hooded figure crawled out of the bushes. Harry, Fang and Malfoy all stood there, frozen in fear. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal’s side, and began to drink the animal's blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Malfoy screamed. He and Fang ran off as fast as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure lifted its head and stared right at Harry. The blood dripped down its chin. It started rushing towards Harry, who was still frozen with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pain then shot through Harry’s head. It felt like his brain was on fire. He clutched his head and staggered backwards. He vaguely heard the sound of hooves in the distance. Another figure jumped into the clearing and charged at the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry fell to his knees due to the pain in his head. After a bit, things went quiet. He looked up to see that the creature was gone and another a centaur was standing over him. It wasn’t Ronan or Bane. This was a different centaur, who was younger with bright blond hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you, what was that thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The centaur didn’t say anything. His light blue eyes just bone into Harry. He looked carefully at Harry. His eyes focused on Harry’s scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are the Potter child,” he said. “You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time, especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Firenze,” he added, as he lowered himself onto his front legs so that Harry could climb onto his back. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firenze!” Bane shouted. “What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize who this is?” Firenze said. “This is the Potter child. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you been telling him?” Bane growled. “Remember, Firenze; we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best,” Ronan said in his gloomy voice, as he pawed the ground nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bane kicked his back legs in anger. “For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry had to grab his shoulders to stop himself from falling off. “Do you not see that unicorn?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firenze bellowed at Bane. “Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firenze whisked around; with Harry clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had no idea what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s Bane so angry?” he asked. “What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firenze slowed down and told Harry to duck his head to avoid the low-hanging branches. Firenze stayed silent as they walked. As they passed through a particularly dense patch of trees, Firenze stopped suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” said Harry, startled by the odd question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They use the hair in wands, and we used the horn and tail hair in Potions class, but I don’t know about the blood.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn,” Firenze said. “Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who’d be that desperate?” he wondered. “If you’re going to be cursed forever, death’s better, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Firenze agreed, “unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else, something that will bring you back to full strength and power. Something that will mean you can never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Philosopher's Stone! Of course! The Elixir of Life! But I don’t understand who- ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt his blood go cold. He remembered back to what Hagrid said the first time they met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean,” Harry croaked, “that was Vol-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Harry, are you all right?” Tilly said while rushing towards them. With Hagrid and the others trailing behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Harry said, still in shock. “The unicorn’s dead, Hagrid, it’s in that clearing back there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where I leave you,” Firenze murmured as Hagrid left to find the unicorn. “You are safe now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slid off his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Potter child,” said Firenze. “The planets have been misread before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firenze turned and made his way back deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Tilly met up with Diana the next morning. After another sleepless night. Harry started explaining what happened. Harry nervously paced back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snape wants the Stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort’s waiting in the forest ... and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firenze saved me, but he shouldn’t have done so… Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must show that Voldemort’s coming back... Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that’s written in the stars as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So all I’ve got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone,” Harry went on feverishly, “then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane will be happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk like that, Harry!” Tilly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do?” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything. They just didn’t know what was going to happen next.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Final Tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diana would never understand how she managed to get through exams when she acted the way she did. Especially with everything that had been going on that year. Along with what Harry had told her the night of his detention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started having weird dreams again like the one from the end of the summer last year. They felt eerily similar to what Harry described the vampire-like thing to look like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the end of the school drew closer, the days felt like they were getting longer. Diana’s mind couldn’t stop thinking back to that locked door on the third floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exceptionally hot during the week of their exams, particularly in the large classrooms where they took written tests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the practical exams took place in the teachers personal classrooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like the previous year, Professor Flitwick had each student enter the classroom to see what charms they could perform from the list of spells they learned over the year. Ranging from the dancing feet charm to shrinking charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was nervous about failing potions. It didn’t help that Snape was breathing down their necks during the whole test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall watched as they tried to turn a porcupine in a pin cushion then turn it back. It took Diana a couple of tries to change it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much she tried to focus on exams, Diana’s mind always went back to the third floor. She felt like she was missing something. Like there was one last bit of information she needed then everything would click.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana could tell that Harry was having similar thoughts. Just by the look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly, on the other hand. If it was bothering her as much as it was bothering them, she was doing a much better job at hiding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana and Tilly’s last exam was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Much like Charms, each student was instructed to cast the various curses they learnt throughout the year. Professor Quirrell was acting a bit quieter than usual, but Diana failed to notice due to focusing on casting a full body-bind curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once school let out for the day, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! I thought that the potions exam was going to be the end of me!” Tilly said as she stretched out her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snape was breathing down your necks too?" Harry joked as they headed outside to enjoy the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually thought he was going to kill me! How can one person give off so much bad energy!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Diana both laughed, but Diana stopped when they passed by the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred, George and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. The twins looked over for a second, but Diana made an effort to avoid eye contact. She was still mad at them for how they treated Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still giving them the silent treatment?” Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana gave a huff of acknowledgement. What Diana was doing was definitely immature, to say the least. She didn’t quite know how to handle it in a better way. Anger is a powerful emotion and can cloud your better judgement very easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them moved to lay down on the grass. Diana and Tilly watched Hawkeye roll around, enjoying the warm sun when Harry started rubbing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I knew what this means!" he burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting. It's happened before, but never as often like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," Tilly suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not ill," Harry said. "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it feel like there’s nothing we can do about?” Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we did everything we could! We tried going to the teachers, and they refused to believe us.” Harry replied angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only we had more proof against Snape. We don’t even know if Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He also most had his leg ripped off on Halloween. Hopefully, he won’t try it again for a while.” Diana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Hagrid won’t let Dumbledore down. Especially after what a close call the dragon incident was.” Tilly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head, but Diana could again tell that Harry wasn’t a hundred per cent convinced. Her friend looked back up towards the sky. Where a couple of owls were flying by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Where're you going?" Diana asked while picking up Hawkeye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've just thought of something," Harry shouted back. "We've got to go and see Hagrid now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana and Tilly looked at each for a second, then jumped off the ground to follow Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Tilly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, rushing up a hill, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you think that Snape gave Hagrid the egg?” Diana said, catching up to Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hagrid was sitting in a wooden chair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just give us a second," Diana said, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno," said Hagrid casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid looked at the children and raised his eyebrows at the shocked looks they were giving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head. That's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry moved to sit next to the bowl of peas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Mighta come up," said Hagrid, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah... he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here.... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... so I told him... an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... an' then... I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks.... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home.... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… Did he seem interested in Fluffy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. Harry’s head snapped towards Diana and Tilly, and he gave them a concerned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey! Where're yeh goin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them didn’t bother answering the older man as they ran back up to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We've got to go to Dumbledore," Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak. It must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana started looking around. Quickly realising that she had never actually been to Dumbledore’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still- Diana started to ask, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you three doing inside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Tilly said, rather boldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, sounding a bit confused. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about Professor Snape,” Diana stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sour look appeared on Professor McGonagall’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone!” Diana shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Miss Beatrix, he has many demands on his time-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But this is important!" Harry pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," Harry said, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor, it's about the Sorcerer's tone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall’s face went red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This again. I don't know how you found out about the Stone in the first place, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Professor, I think, I know that Sn- that someone's going to try. We’ve got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She eyed Harry with a mixture of shock and suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "But Professor-" Diana started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beatrix, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. “I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did no such thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's tonight," Harry said, once McGonagall was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we-” Diana asked, but was distracted by Tilly gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana and Harry turned to see Snape standing over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon," he said smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there silently. Not knowing how to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We were-" Harry began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry went silent and hung his head in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we wouldn’t want to risk Slytherin losing more points,” Snape said. His eyes went to Tilly. Who refused to look the man in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana gave Snape but didn’t say anything. Knowing that saying anything would make this situation worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be warned, you three, any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape walked off and started heading towards the staffroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was out of sight, Harry turned to Diana and Tilly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape. Wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Tilly, could you do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No NO No! I can’t do that! I can barely look the man in the eyes without crying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go. I’ll pretend I need to talk to Professor Flitwick about something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two agreed and went to go check the third-floor corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This plan didn’t go very well. Half thought her fake conversation with Flitwick, Snape left the room. There was no way for Diana to follow him without giving herself away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana headed to the secret hideout where she found Harry and Tilly waiting. They explained how when they left, they were quickly found by McGonagall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going out of here tonight, and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if McGonagall finds you!" Tilly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what if they do!? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from!” Harry shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Diana watched as Harry continued with his speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight, and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Harry stopped Diana and Tilly at him for a few more seconds. They had never seen Harry get so emotional like this. Diana moved over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a confident smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll use the invisibility cloak," he said. "It's just lucky I got it back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will it cover all three of us? Tilly asked in a quiet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All… all three of us?" Harry responded. A bit confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about Voldemort and stone. I shouldn’t have been more concerned with how Snape and McGonagall are going to react. If they won’t believe us, we’ll just have to do something ourselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Diana both smiled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them decided to meet up after dinner that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in ages where Harry wasn’t bothered by Gryffindors ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in ages Tilly didn't let anyone annoy her while she was reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time in ages Diana didn’t spend the end of the week exploring the empty halls with the twins in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them were thinking about what was going to happen that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it seemed like everyone had headed off to bed, the children each made their way back to the hideout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana and Harry were the first ones to get there. While they waited for Tilly, Diana asked if Harry brought the cloak with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and pulled it out. Being careful not to let the flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas fall out too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure it covers all three of us. If Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "What are you doing?" a voice coming from the door asked. Causing Harry and Diana to let out surprised yelps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville made his way down the stairs. Holding his toad, Trevor, who looked like he was trying to escape to go on his own midnight adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go back to bed, Nev,” Diana said, as she stepped in front of Harry to keep the cloak out of site.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you're doing.” Neville squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your problem, Neville.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana looked at a clock on a nearby desk. Where the heck was Tilly. They were losing time that they couldn’t afford to waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But "you'll be caught again.” Neville’s eyes turned to Harry. “Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "You don't understand," Harry said, "This is important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Harry’s words, there didn’t seem to be anything that could get Neville back to Gryffindor Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't let you do it," he said, placing Trevor on the ground and taking a fighting stance. "I'll.. I'll fight you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid,” Diana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Don't you call me stupid!" Neville shouted. I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That felt like a gut punch to Diana. She had a sudden guilty feeling crawling all over her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Nev, but this really is important. It’s not like one of Malfoy pranks, I swear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a step forward, but Neville wasn’t backing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville said, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hit you!” Diana said incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just go back to bed? Why do you have to cause so much trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to keep everyone else out of trouble!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry started shaking his head at Diana to get her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana hestained. They were losing time, and she didn’t know how to explain everything to Neville in under a minute without him freaking out. Diana took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your plan here, Neville.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what happened to Mafloy last time you got detention. He tried to tell everyone and got in just as much trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Neville.” She said with genuine remorse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to go, Diana," Harry said. He moments to Tilly who was now standing by the portrait hole with her wand raised. Silently asking if they wanted her to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not taking him with us,” Harry shouted, as Diana took Neville’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering what just happened, I don’t trust Neville to be left on his own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise not to tell anyone!” Neville panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll crack like an egg if anyone finds him,” Diana stated. Neville frantically shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. Not wanting to waste any more time he walked over to Tilly and motioned for Diana and Neville to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll understand later, Nev.” Diana said as she followed the other two out of the room. “I promise to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were out into the hall, Harry pulled on the invisibility cloak over their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked the halls, Diana could feel her nervousness getting to her. It felt like every stature or tapestry they passed could have had Filch or Peeves waiting to pop out from behind of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got the first set of stairs, Mrs Norris sitting at the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana searched through her pocket and found a small pebble. She tossed it, which caught the cats attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Mrs Norris was distracted, they made their way down the stairs. Being careful not to trip or let the cloak fall off them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the third-floor Peeves was there, messing with the carpet so that people would trip the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's there?" he said as they got closer. “Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children went still and kept their mouths tightly shut. Diana had to slap a hand over Neville’s mouth to stop him from letting out another scared squeak. Peeves narrowed his crazy eyes right at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry spoke up. Speaking in an over-exaggerated hoarse voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peeves, the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeves jumped back in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, Sir," Peeves stuttered. "My mistake, my mistake. I didn't see you, of course, I didn't, you're invisible. Forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have business here, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves said, trying to get away as quickly as possible. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hurried along once Peeves was out of sight. When they made it outside the third-floor corridor, the door was already open. Swing back and forth lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there quietly. Not knowing what to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you two want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeahhhh no," Diana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Sorry to break it to you, but you’re stuck with us," Tilly nervously joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry seemed shocked for a second but shook it off and turned to Neville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here with the cloak if you like, Neville,” Harry said. Clearly still muffed at having to bring Neville along in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pushed the door open. They were met with the sounds of the overgrown dog as they peeped inside. Fluffy started madly sniffing around trying to see what the new smell was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at that at its feet?" Tilly whispered. "Looks like a harp." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snape must have left it there," Diana replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Harry."Well, here goes..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled Hagrid’s flute out of his pocket and pressed it to his lips. It let out a rattling sound, which causes Fluffy’s eyes to start drooping. The creature circled around the room for a few seconds, then tucked themself in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful,” Diana said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop playing,” Tilly said, as she ducked out from under the cloak. With Diana following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, Diana could smell the thick dog breath coming off Fluffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Diana said, looking over the dog's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to go first, Tilly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, but okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana gave her a thumbs up and moved to pull open the floor door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly sat down, with her legs hanging off the edge, and tried looking into the room below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can you see?" Diana asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can’t really see anything. Just black. I think we’ll have to drop down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Diana to get her attention and pointed at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go first?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded his head. He moved to hand the flute over to Tilly as she got up from the hole. Fluffy stirred for a second but went right back to sleep when Tilly started playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked down and gulped. He looked up at Diana and reached out his hands. She grabbed them and started lowering Harry down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know when you’re ready to let go,” Diana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a sound of acknowledgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… on three?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One… Two… Three.” Diana and Harry let go of each other's hands at the same time. Harry let out a small sound of surprise and fell into darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana and Tilly waited anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s some kind of plant down here! I think it’s safe to jump!” Harry shouted to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana looked to Tilly, who nodded her head. The older girl lowered herself down and let go when she was holding on by her fingertips. She landed a couple of meters away from Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this stuff, I can’t see anything?” Diana said, looking around the pitch-black room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall. Come on, Tilly!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The distant music stopped, and Diana swore she heard some distant shouting along with loud barks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Neville both came falling down. Letting out screams as they fell. They both landed with big thuds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville!” Tilly shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I got-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scared?” Harry and Diana said unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We must be miles under the school,” Tilly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky this plant thing's here, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly held up her wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lumos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone yelled as the plants started wiggling around them. Each trying to move toward a damp wall on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around Tilly and Neville’s ankles. As for Harry and Diana, their legs had already been bound tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville and Tilly managed to get loose while Harry and Diana were still stuck. The more they seemed to struggle, the tighter the plant’s grip got. Diana tried to yell something to Tilly when one of the tendrils went around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop moving!” Neville shouted. “I remember what this is! It’s called Devil's Snare!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That's great, Neville. How do we kill it!” Harry shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville turned to Tilly, who was shaking her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I don’t remember! I must have been sick or something when we learnt that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ummm Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So light a fire!" Harry choked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly raised her wand and muttered something. Blue flames came flying out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plant started flailing about. Trying to get away from the warm of the fire. Loosening its grip on Harry and Diana. Harry grabbed Diana’s arm and started helping her get free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin! Are you two, alright?” Neville asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you, we are.” Diana coughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky you pay attention in Herbology,” Harry said. Wiping the sweat off his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave Neville a smile, and he returned wholeheartedly. They all stood there for a minute. Trying to catch their breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This way," said Harry, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the hall, the only things they could hear was the sound of their own breathing and the tickling sound of falling from the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The passageway was starting to slope downward, and Diana reminded again how deep beneath the school they were. Diana then heard a clicking sound in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else hear that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone stopped to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be a ghost?” Neville asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like birds to me,” Harry said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like car keys to me,” Tilly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's light ahead. I can see something moving." Diana stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four entered a broader room to find it filled with many shiny birds flying around the chamber. They spotted a wooden door on the other side of where they were standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Diana asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably," said Harry."They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... well, there's no other choice... I'll run."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry covered his face and made I blind run towards the door. The others cringed in anticipation, but Harry made it to the door untouched. Hr pulled on the handle, but it was locked tight. Everyone followed him over to examine the door. Tilly tried the Alohomora charm to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of magic if it doesn’t work half the time,” Tilly said in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These birds... they can't be here just for decoration," Diana said. “Wait a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not birds!" Harry said suddenly. "They're keys! Winged keys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No way.” Neville said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look carefully. So that must mean..." Harry looked around the chamber while the other two squinted up at the flock of keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" ... yes, look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s insane.” Diana said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one. Probably silver, like the handle." Tilly said as she looked at the lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… okay I guess,” Diana said. Still not quite believing the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Tilly, and Diana each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. While Neville stayed on the ground to try and catch one from below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how hard they tried, the keys were just too quick for them. Every time they got close to one, it would just zip away again. Diana and Tilly started getting too tired to continue after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucky for them, their friend was the youngest Seeker in a century. Part of his job was to spot tiny things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That one!" he called to the others. "That big one, there, no, there. With bright blue wings, the feathers are all crumpled on one side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana went speeding in the direction that Harry was pointing and nearly crashed into the ceiling. Pulling back right before hitting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've got to close in on it!" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing. "Diana, you come at it from above, Tilly, stay below and stop it from going down, and I'll try and catch it… Right, NOW!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana dived, Tilly speed upward, the key dodged them both, and Harry chased after it; it sped toward the wall, Harry leaned forward and pinned against the wall with a crushing sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana, Tilly, and Neville all let out cheers. They jumped down to the floor and rushed over to the door. Harry struggled to get the jumpy key into the keyhole. Once he got the door unlocked, Harry let the key fly off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready?" Harry asked everyone, his hand on the door handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded. Harry pulled the door open. The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. As they stepped forward, the whole room started lighting up to show a strange site. They all stood at the edge of a giant chessboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana started making her way over to the next door. Only to be stopped by pawn statues pointing swords at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Diana said. She was clearly running out of patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, what do we do?" Harry whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have to play chess to get to the door.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry, Tilly and Neville all protested, but Diana held up her hands to quiet them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really understand why the teachers felt this was the way to go, but there’s no point in arguing. We need to focus on catching up with Snape, so let’s get through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Tilly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana made her way over to the black knight. She asked if they really did need to play and it nodded its head. Diana turned and instructed everyone on which of the squares she needed them to stand on and placing herself in the knight’s position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as the white pieces made their first move by having a pawn move forward to squares. As the game continued, Diana tried to remember back to what her dad and uncle had taught about regular chess as a kid. With the expectation that the pieces were somewhat alive, there wasn’t really a difference between chess and bromus. Hector once explained there were minor rules that only come into effect in a really bad situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This whole game is a bad situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana kept instructing the pieces to move, and occasionally reassured the others when they started looking nervous. The piles of white and black rocks grew bigger and bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me think,” Diana said. She wiped some sweat off her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see the white queen staring down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I got it.” Diana turned to Harry. “I’ll sacrifice myself, and then you can checkmate the king.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started making protests again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ll get hurt!” Harry shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember what you said about what will happen if Snape gets the stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry went quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to focus on stopping him. It’s okay if one of us can’t go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all stared at her. Eyes wide with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana's heart started beating faster as she took a step forward. Once both her feet were plated on the square, the white queen raised its arm. At the last second Diana impulsively moved in defence. The queen hit her right in the arm, causing her to slide across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana could faintly hear screams but was too focused on her own pain to work out who it was. The queen dragged her to the other side of the room and waited as Harry took the next turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana watched as Harry moved three spaces to the left and called checkmate. All the pieces in the room went still, and Harry, Tilly and Neville started heading towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, they stopped. Diana had a hard time making out what they were saying, but eventually, Harry and Tilly moved to open the door, and Neville came rushing over to Diana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Neville?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Helping you! Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my arm’s broken, but I should be okay to walk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville helped Diana to her feet. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking. They backtracked through all the chambers grabbing two brooms for the key room. The two had a bit of trouble when trying to fly back up to the trapdoor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite a sight, really with Diana trying to fly with one hand and trying to help Neville at the same time. Tilly had given Neville the flute and the cloak before leaving, so lucky that didn’t have to worry too much about getting past fluffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of the third corridor, they headed to the hospital wing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think we were down there? The sun’s coming up.” Diana said as they passed some windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were really brave tonight,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell down a hole.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved Harry, and I’s lives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… that.. Tilly would have worked something out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still happy that I dragged you along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well! Don’t get used to it. I’m never letting you drag me into anything again!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana smiled at him. She felt an odd sense of pride towards Neville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the hospital wing, Neville helped Diana pick out a bed and left to go find Madam Pomfrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, someone Diana didn’t expect to see came rushing into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you two doing here!?” Diana yelled as the twins sat down at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little first year told us you were here,” Fred said as he sat on the left side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville must have ran into them and panicked when they asked what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cracked like an egg,” Diana muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened?” George and Fred asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be like that, Di.” George said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you gonna stop acting like this?” Fred asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you gonna stop being horrible to Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lost us the house cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that matter? It’s not like you actually get anything for winning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you try to tell me it’s about pride, I’m going to punch you with my good arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that,” Fred argued. “He can’t just do whatever he likes because he’s famous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why he was sneaking around,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was he sneaking around then?” George asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s….” Diana stopped, realising what she just did. “Dammit, I hate you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them smiled cheekily at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I’m the one who cracked like an egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s really been going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We promise to apologise to Harry if you tell us,” Fred said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should apologise even if I don’t tell you,” Diana said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were going to do that anyway,” George said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred and George kept trying to ask her questions but were kicked out after Madam Pomfrey arrived to find Diana’s broken arm. As Pomfrey worked on her arm, Diana kept hoping that Tilly and Harry were okay. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter to goooooo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. True Bravery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"You’re strong, Harry. Remember that.” Tilly said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not really,” Harry said. Trying to hide his embarrassment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you are. The way you’ve been able to push through all this. It’s amazing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never would have gotten anywhere without you and Diana.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harry, you and Diana saved my life. I just hope… Oh, please just come back safe.” Tilly said, as suddenly threw her arms around her friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will. I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it was Quirrell,” Diana said as she plopped down on Harry’s cot. “We spent half the year coddling the man who was out to get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was just more concerned about how Voldemort was growing out of the back of his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly cringed when Harry mentioned it again. Harry had just finished explaining what had happened after he and Tilly got separated. The truth about Quirrell and Voldemort. How Snape was actually trying to help Harry throughout the year. If it wasn’t Harry telling the story, Tilly wouldn't have thought it was all a bunch of craziness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know what people say; it's always the thing you least expect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the Stone's gone then?" Diana asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Dumbledore told me. He said something like ‘to a well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez.” Diana deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what happened to you two?" Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neville helped me back to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey had my arm fixed in no time. I told her I tripped and fell on the stairs. Neville also swore that he’d never let us drag him into any shenanigans again.” Diana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being healed Madam Pomfrey still insisted that Diana need to wear a sling just in case something had gone wrong. Diana wasn’t a big fan of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I got back to find help Dumbledore was at the entrance hall. He seemed to already know what was going on and headed off the third floor.” Tilly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he wanted you to go, Harry?” Diana asked. “Considering he sent you dad’s cloak and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly felt her blood boil at the thought of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he did, that was a terrible idea. Send a kid after a crazy man like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thanks, Tilly.” Harry joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean. You could have gotten killed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand,” Harry said. “Dumbledore is keeping things from me, and I just don’t get why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he just doesn’t trust you?” Diana questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said I’d understand in time, but you know I’d prefer to know now if it’s gonna keep me from getting killed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three stayed quiet for a moment. Thinking of what Dumbledore had done over the school year. Maybe it really was some kind of test, or maybe Dumbledore was a crazy old man with crazy ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna hear something slightly less depressing,” Diana asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed the last Quidditch match, Gryffindor was steamrolled by Ravenclaw without you,” she said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a groan and fell back onto the pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But at least the End of Year Feast is soon. Means we’ll be going home.” Tilly said. Trying to remain positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you two looking forward to seeing your families?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, but I’m not looking forward to explaining the letter about a broken arm that probably got sent to my Dad,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually think I’m gonna get grounded for the whole summer. Given all my sneaking around.” Tilly smiled. “But if I don’t, I’d love to visit the two of you at some point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather visit you guys!” Harry replied immediately. “I mean… I’ve barely ever stepped foot outside Surrey. Visiting Glasgow sounds much for fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to see then,” Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right as Diana said that, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Diana whined as they were pushed out of the room. Diana rushed back for a second to grab one of the boxes of sugar quills from the bedside table. They shouted goodbyes to Harry as he waved at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, for the first time in ages, Harry had a good night's sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey the next morning. “I can, can't I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," she said. As if the very Idea was ghastly to her. "And you have another visitor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid walked into the room. The moment he saw Harry, he burst into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all my ruddy fault!" he sobbed. I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, Hagrid!” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeh could've died!” Hagrid sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don' say the name!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "VOLDEMORT!” Harry yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid stopped crying to stare at Harry in total shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I've met him, and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got tons...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand and </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me. I've got yeh a present."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a rock cake, is it?" Harry joked. “I think I have enough sweets to last me a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hagrid gave a weak chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead, anyway, got yeh this..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hagrid pulled something square out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. It was a nice looking, dark brown leather-covered book. Harry opened it to find that it was filled with wizard photographs. All smiling and waving at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sent owls off ter your parents' old school friends, asking fer photos... knew yeh didn’t any... some o' 'em are pictures yeh mum took… d'yeh like it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say Harry jumped up to try and wrap his arms around Hagrid in gratitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly and Diana waited for Harry to walk with him to the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana couldn't help but feel bitter. While she was known for saying that the House Cup not meaning anything, it was still a massive pain to deal with when Slytherin won. Something about how the more obnoxious Slytherins managed to make everyone feel like garbage made Diana never want them to win anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew it was petty, but she didn’t care. If they were allowed to be the most annoying sore winners, and she could be a petty sore loser for a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hall was covered in the green and silver colours. To show that Slytherin had won the house cup for the seventh year in a row. A massive banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the table where the teachers usually sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they walked into the Hall, the sounds of hushed voices turned to loud talking. Diana gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, and Tilly gave him a reassuring smile. They each headed to their repetitive house tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Dumbledore arrived, causing the talking to quiet down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore continued on, and Diana's attention slipped away for a little while until it was brought back by the sound of clapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and sixty-seven points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and seventy-three; Ravenclaw has four hundred and five and Slytherin, four hundred and seven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, and Diana rolled her eyes. She looked to see Malfoy banging his goblet on the table next to Tilly, who was rubbing her face. Probably hoping for the noise to stop soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore said. "However, recent events must be taken into account."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet. With everyone looking at each other with confused looks on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, to Miss Diana Beatrix.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s eyes went wide, and her head snapped towards the front of the room. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"For exceptional work in potions throughout the year, and thinking of her loved one's needs before her own, I award Ravenclaw house fifty points."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excited cheers surrounded Diana with several others congratulating her and patting her on the back. There was even loud clapping and shouting from the Gryffindor. Most promanite from Fred, George and Harry.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The happy cries continued until Dumbledore spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Second, to Miss Matilda Blake. For her kind actions towards students and teachers alike. Along with proving to be one of the promising students in Slytherin house, I award fifty points."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly tried to cover her face with her hands. Embarrassed about being called on in front of the whole school. The room went quiet. Everyone wondered what the point of giving out points was when Ravenclaw and Slytherin just ended up in the same place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Third, to Mr Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. “For pushing forward when everyone around him doubted him. I award Gryffindor house fifty points."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone continued whispering to each other as they added up the amounts in their heads. Diana did the same, realizing that Gryffindor had now jumped up to second place with four hundred and seventeen points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking there were no more points to give, Slytherin burst out cheering again. But once again, Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. “It is one thing to stand up to our enemies, but it is a whole different kind of bravery to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award fifty points to Mr Neville Longbottom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s face broke out into a huge smile as the Hall exploded with noise. Three of the tables had begun cheering as Slytherin made sounds of protest. Diana stood up on the bench to see Neville surrounded by his fellow housemates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started clapping and shouting. It was the most she had ever done so for any school event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly and a few others were clapping along as well. With Malfoy giving them all dirty looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which means, we need a little change of decoration."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a clap of the old wizard hands, the green and silver tapestries became a deep red and gold—the image of a lion replacing the giant snake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with gritted teeth. He clearly liked this turn of events as much as the other angry Slytherins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening was one of the best Diana ever had at Hogwarts. Everyone was celebrating and congratulating each other. These feelings made all the food taste all the better. It actually made Diana forget all about the exam results.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana was happy to find that she got the highest marks in potions for her year. Snape clearly didn’t share in her feelings. Given that he gave her a very sour look when see her holding her results while passing in the hall. She also got pretty decent marks in her muggle homework, and she had mailed off after rushing to finish it one night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly wasn’t so lucky. Barely passing her potions exams. On the bright side, her top marks in every other subject more than made up for it. Just like the previous year, she was most excited by her transfiguration results. She was jumping with joy when she found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Harry’s surprise, he found that he had received an Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Much like Tilly, he passed potions by the skin of his teeth. He honestly just seemed to be happy that he didn’t get a zero on anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville scraped through all his tests. Getting good marks in Herbology. He almost cried when seeing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had gotten the best grades of the first years. Which didn’t surprise Tilly one bit. That girl was something special.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron, much like Harry, passed his potions well enough to be considered a success. Diana suspected that it may have something to do with all the study sessions he was dragged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all secretly hoping Mafloy and goons had failed their exams, but it seemed their luck had run out when it came to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing to deal with before heading home for the summer was Tilly and Diana’s elect classes for the next year. They had discussed casually throughout the year and had decided what to go with just before the cut-off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana had chosen Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creature. She felt that Arithmancy would go a long way when it comes to math. Magical Creatures had always been a fascinating subject to her, and there was no way she was wasting her time taking an easy pass class like divination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly had also chosen Arithmancy, but decided to go with Ancient Runes for her second subject. It made sense. She needed to learn both to become a curse-breaker eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all their wardrobes empty and their trunks patched, everyone was ready to go home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esther had found Neville’s toad when the teachers were handing out notes to students. Warning them not to use magic over the holidays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, who doesn’t love plausible deniability.” Diana joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was chatting and laughing as they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Counting to do so, as the train moved through the beautiful countryside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana insisted that she could catch every Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans the other’s thrown at her. She and Harry tied, while Tilly managed to get one. (Which felt much more like victory than when Harry or Diana managed to do it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everyone a while to get off the train, with excited children wanting to see their families as soon as possible. An old wizard guard let them through the barrier one at a time, so they didn’t attract any attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really have to come visit!” Diana said. “Both of you. I’ll send an owl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Harry smiled. “I have something to look forward to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them stayed together, waiting for the respective families. They gave goodbyes to others as they passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Harry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you, Potter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still famous," said Diana, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TILLY!” A high pitched voice called out. Harry and Diana turned to see a small girl with pigtails waving at them, and an older man standing with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Winnie. Dad!” Tilly said. She rushed towards them and hugged the girl than her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tilly walked them over to Harry and Diana to get her trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are my friends. You remember Diana? And this is Harry.” Tilly said, pointing out each of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Winnie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again, Diana. Nice to meet you, Harry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Mr Blake.” Diana said, and Harry nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked with Tilly’s family for a bit before Mr Blake suddenly remembered that he and girls had to catch another train soon and rushed them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Diana’s father appeared. She hugged him tightly the moment she saw him. Not realizing how much she actually missed him this year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After introducing Harry, the three walked to the entrance of the train station while chatting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Busy year?" he asked, the two kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very.” Harry said. Diana bites her lip to prevent any laughs. Not wanting to reveal too much to her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready, are you?" Harry turned to see Uncle Vernon. Same angry look, and bad moustache. His eyes twitched over to the owl cage Harry was carrying for a second. He was clearly still mad about Harry keeping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petunia and Dudley were standing behind them. Looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must be Harry's family!" Alan smiled with his hands on Diana’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. Diana and Alan both raised an eyebrow at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stayed back for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you over the summer, then," he asked. Diana wrapped her arms around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope you have, er, a good holiday," Diana said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I will," Harry whispered. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve raised you well, child.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other and went their separate ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun this year?” Alan asked during the six-hour car ride home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a rollercoaster, to say the least,” Diana said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All done with the first book, and within a year too.<br/>See you all for Chamber of Secrets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>